


And Then There Were Three

by Joxie



Series: And Then [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Has Issues, Frottage, Iffy BDSM Etiquette, Impact/Sensation Play, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Possessive Jane, Post Winter Soldier AU, Rimming, Slash, Sounding, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony’s Metal Arm Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, You Wouldn’t Like Jane When She Is Angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Three isn’t a crowd because they say so, that’s why.





	1. Sud It

Steve sighed at the sight before him, Bucky was ankle deep in soapy water looking comically indignant. He was clenching his fists and muttering about devil possessed machines and the superiority of hand washing.

“The fucking thing fought back” he finally said acknowledging that Steve was in the room with him.

It took them over an hour to clean up the mess, while they worked they came to an agreement. That all their clothes, sheets and such would be sent to a laundry. Fuck the cost they could afford it and if it made life a little easier why not?

Only Steve and Bucky’s uniforms would be the exception. Tony dealt with them anyway and would take it as a personal insult if he found out they planned to send them to a laundry. He had sulked for weeks when the two of them left the tower for their love nest as he termed it.

Laundry may have defeated them but the kitchen was a different matter. Bucky loved the coffee maker, the microwave was a miracle and the cooker a wonder. Bucky had taken to baking with a fervour that made Steve smile. He happily ate every cake, biscuit and pie that was placed in front of him. 

Savoury and meat dishes were a different matter but they either muddled through them together or ordered takeaway. Domesticity suited them both even if there’s wasn’t quite the same as everybody else’s.


	2. Gift Horse

Tony watched the super soldier duo as they whacked the squash ball with speed and vigour. He wondered if it counted as cheating that Bucky was using his lovely shiny powerful arm. He shivered Bucky still hadn’t let him open up the beauty however he had hopes that he would change his mind and allow that intimacy.

It wouldn’t be a lie to say that Tony had dreamed of easing the plates apart and inserting his instrument into the space revealed. Thrusting into the arm gently, brushing the tip against its insides. He shivered again, holy hell he wanted to get his hands on that technology caress it and welcome it home.

Tony made himself leave the two men to their game and headed towards the nearest kitchen. He needed coffee the stronger the better and then he’d get back to work. It was much later that Steve and Bucky found him in his workshop lab. Steve entered his domain but Bucky stood by the door obviously not too happy to be anywhere near the place.

“When are you moving back in?” Tony asked still fiddling with what looked like a mess of useless wiring.

“We’re not” Steve replied without heat and resigned to the frown he received. 

“You should” Tony put the wires down and gave them his full attention “at least the laundry service is free.”

Bucky snorted “And the rent, heat and water.”

“You got objections to being a kept man Barnes?” Tony’s eyes went to the enticing arm and then met Bucky’s eyes.

Steve jumped in before Bucky could reply “Its not that we’re ungrateful but a man’s got to stand on his own two feet.”

It was Tony’s turn to snort “A man shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth” he picked up the wires again “still it’s up to you.”


	3. Ain’t Broken

Back at their apartment Steve asked Bucky “When are you going to let Tony see your arm?”

“When hell freezes over” Bucky replied cheerfully.

“He wouldn’t damage it” Steve spoke firmly.

“Maybe” Bucky conceded “but he seems fixated with the damn thing and it unnerves me.” 

“If you let him examine it that would go away” Steve told him pouring them both a coffee.

“If it ain’t broken he’s not going to get the chance to fix it” Bucky took his coffee to the living room and Steve followed him.

“Just think about it that’s all I’m asking” Steve’s voice was gentle.

“Fine I’ll think about it but don’t expect a miracle” Bucky finally promised.

Steve sat down beside Bucky on the settee he leant over and kissed him on a stubbly cheek. Only for his mouth to be caught by Bucky’s, who demanded and got the deep kiss he wanted.

“Early night?” Bucky suggested.

“It’s only seven o’clock” Steve protested.

“I wasn’t thinking about sleeping” Bucky replied stealing another kiss.

“Oh” Steve muttered when his mouth was released.

“Yes, oh” Bucky smirked “don’t you fancy a trip to paradise?”

“Only with you” Steve replied as he stood up dragging Bucky with him “well what are you waiting for?” He asked heading towards their bedroom.


	4. Milkshaken

The fight itself had actually only lasted a couple of hours. The invading plants that appeared quite suddenly and started destroying the city couldn’t tolerate milk. They had found out their weakness literally by accident. When a truck in all the confusion had crashed and spilt its load of premier dairy milk. Dousing the vines around it and causing them to shrivel and wither.

Yes they had defeated the plants but the stench was appalling. The milk turning with vengeance and it was mixing with the smell of rotting vegetation. Bucky had put his mask on while Steve had found a scarf to cover himself with. Tony was safe in his suit where the vile aroma couldn’t reach him.

The one good thing about it was that the civilians had made themselves scarce very quickly. So the clean-up was going on without major disruption though not fast enough for those left on the ground.

Almost twenty four hours later they returned to Tony’s tower, dirty, tired and hungry. While they washed the day’s filth away Jarvis ordered mountains of takeaway for them. Rubbed and scrubbed and wearing fluffy warm dressing gowns they finally sat down to eat.

It was silent for all of twenty minutes as they worked their way through the food then Bucky remarked “Fuck that was enough to make you lactose intolerant for life.” 

Though his comment wasn’t that funny it surprised a giggle from Steve and his tired humour spread to the rest of the team. There laughter was a touch hysterical but it relieved the tension and they all relaxed.

For once Bucky and Steve were more than willing to stay in their old set of rooms for the rest of the night. Sleep for a change came easily to them and it was nightmare free. Though it didn’t stop them leaving the next morning, much to Tony’s irritation.


	5. Armless Tinkering

“Don’t make me regret this Stark” Bucky warned.

“Come to mama” Tony crooned as he eased the silver plates apart gently, “Oh baby aren’t you a sweetheart” he ignored Bucky and shone a small torch into see the insides more clearly.

“Whoever made this beauty was as artist” Tony glanced up at Bucky “a bastard of an artist but one all the same.”

Bucky gave him a strange look but didn’t comment. His eyes went to Steve instead who was lurking in the background, watching Tony as he worked. Ready to put a stop to it if Bucky seemed distressed. Tony lapsed into silence engrossed in the enticing guts of the arm. Steve moved to stand just behind Bucky, frowning he noticed that his friend was trembling.

“You okay Buck?” Steve asked.

“Yeah” Bucky took a breath and managed to smile for Steve “just..” his words stopped and he flinched.

Tony jerked back both his hands held up “You felt that?”

“What clued you in?” Bucky growled back.

“That’s wonderful” He gushed reaching for the arm again, only to find that Steve was gently pushing him away.

“Give him a moment and explain” Steve told him.

“I can give lover boy his sense of touch back” Tony grinned “hot and cold at first but I’m sure the rest will follow hard, soft, wet, dry” Tony babbled on.

“Hydra just needed me to be able to hold a gun and fight, the rest was just window dressing in their opinion” Bucky muttered abruptly.

“Short sighted bastards” Tony replied and made again for the arm, this time Bucky moved it out of his reach.

“That’s it for now Tony” when Steve saw that he was about to protest he added “you’ve had a look and you’ve got scans that should do for now.”

When Bucky didn’t tell him off for speaking for him, it told Steve all he needed to know “Just close it up, Buck’s not saying he won’t let you investigate more later.”

Grumbling Tony did as he was asked but he didn’t look happy about it.


	6. Armless Honest

“Are you going to let Tony alter your arm?” Steve asked.

“I should” Bucky replied quietly.

“I thought you’d jump at the chance” Steve’s concern was in his tone.

“If he gives it life” Bucky paused to gather his thoughts “it means I’ll have to totally accept its part of me for good.”

Steve anxiously asked “You’re not still thinking about having it removed?”

“No, not that it’s hard to explain” Bucky tried again “while it’s just functional, practical it’s a thing an item I use not me. If it can recognise all sorts of touches and feelings it is me.”

Bucky looked and felt frustrated “You would think he loved the damn thing” he finally muttered.

“Think you might be right there” Steve smiled at Bucky.

Bucky returned the smile “Yes I’ll let Tony update it and I’ll even thank him though the words will stick in my throat.”

“You don’t have to Buck don’t let anyone pressure you into it” Steve told him earnestly. 

“I’m not I’m being sensible and following the old adage that every little helps” he smirked “when trying to keep you out of trouble.”

“Hey I’m a sweetheart no trouble at all” Steve smiled “I just like to keep you on your toes.”

“You sure do that Punk” Bucky grinned.

“Love you to jerk” Steve shot back.


	7. Quite So

“Coffee the best drug in the world” Tony took a long sip from the mug in his hand “the drink that cheers.”

“Quite so sir” Jarvis replied dutifully.

“I have out done myself Jarvis” he was very pleased with himself work was going wonderfully well.

Jarvis replied again his tone dry “As always sir.”

“The arm Jarvis that beauty deserves the best” Tony continued “Freeze Burn will love what I’ve got for him.”

“Just think Jarvis the uses this tech can be put to” Tony had reached his bedroom he put his coffee mug down on the first available surface and began to undress.

Naked he stretched and yawned with vigour. Slipping between the sheets he sighed for once willing to surrender to sleep. His eyelids fluttered as he drifted not quite awake but not quite unconscious.

In this state he saw the arm dancing on its fingers and spinning on its thumb. Gesturing for him to join the dance and to follow it into the darkness. It danced leading him on and he tumbled after it into the gloom and sleep.


	8. Waves And Currents

Steve finger combed his hair, he turned when someone entered the pool area. It was Jane Foster he didn’t know her very well but he smiled at her in welcome.

“Miss Foster” his words tumbled out awkwardly “I didn’t realize you enjoyed to swim.”

“Please call me Jane” she didn’t seem uncomfortable “Darcy made me promise to have at least one day a week science free” she shrugged her slim shoulders “so here I am.”

Wide eyed Steve watched as the young woman slipped into the water, her one piece costume fitted her perfectly. It was discreet but still showcased her attractiveness and appealed to some of his old fashioned notions of propriety. Realizing that he was staring he looked away quickly biting his lip.

“So Captain do you come here often?” There was a teasing lilt to her voice.

He blushed a bright red requesting that she call him Steve “Tony is generous with his toys” his words weren’t smooth.

Bucky might have once called Jane a water baby, he would never be that man again. While Steve had never been what people called a ladies man, especially when he tried things seemed to go wrong.

“Isn’t he just you should see my lab” Jane adjusted her swimming cap “where is your shadow?”

“I started to hover when Tony was fiddling with his arm so he told me to take a walk” Steve made a gesture “I thought a swim would be better.”

The water rippled around Jane as she stretched “Oh well I better make a start.”

Steve watched Jane start towards the far end of the pool, her strokes were precise and steady. While her speed wasn’t fast it was not lazy or slow. Slick with water and looking as unobtainable as the sun she took all of his attention.

Steve seemed to remember himself suddenly and quickly went back to his own swimming.


	9. Fan-Fucking-Tastic

Knife juggling wasn’t a particular interest of Tony’s but the display Bucky was giving transfixed him. At one point he balanced the tip of one on the end of a shiny metal finger before throwing it into the target where it imbedded itself.

“Fan-Fucking-Tastic” Bucky said.

“Everything running smoothly?” Tony had his hands on the arm.

“Yeah” Bucky pulled himself free gently.

Tony let go of him reluctantly “The updates are helping you read the objects you handle?”

“It’s a lot better Tony” Bucky confirmed patiently.

“Good, any problems come in and I’ll tweak it” Tony told him.

“Sure thing Mom” Bucky smirked.

“You just look after my baby, Barnes” Tony warned dryly.

“I’ll allow Steve to suck each and every finger” Bucky taunted.

Tony flushed a burning red “To much information Barnes” a thought struck him “don’t let him leave tooth marks.”

“Steve’s enhanced but I don’t think his teeth are that fool hardy” Bucky returned.

“So not like the rest of him” Tony fired back.

“Have I passed with flying colours?” Bucky wriggled his fingers at Tony.

“Yes, I’m releasing you back into the wild” he said and consciously stopped himself from reaching again for that shiny, shiny arm.


	10. A Hand For The Hand

Jane paused the Captain was knocking seven shades out of a punch bag, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin and his hair was in disarray. 

“Magnificent isn’t he?” a knowing voice made her jump, she turned around to find Bucky standing behind her.

“Yes” her own voice was hushed.

Bucky’s lips almost brushed Jane’s ear “You should see him when he’s begging to be fucked, all that beauty, all that power yours and yours alone” he was gone and Jane was left shaking.

Bucky glided up to Steve “Your girlfriend’s here” Steve turned to face Bucky “want to put a show on for her?”

Before Steve could reply Bucky stepped forward and pulled the unresisting man into his arms and kissed the hell out of him. Silver hand running down his chest and coming to rest on Steve’s hip. Then slipping inwards and down to lightly squeeze Steve’s already interested cock.

There was a gasp that didn’t come from either of the two men. Jane couldn’t move, she could only watch helplessly as their actions played out before her.

“Come here sweetheart” Jane didn’t realize the words were directed at her for a moment. Then she was stumbling towards them and came to a flustered stop beside them.

Steve whimpered when Bucky lifted his hand from his cock and reached for Jane guiding her into a surprisingly gentle kiss “My  
Stevie has good taste, brains and beauty.” 

Bucky took her hand and placed it on Steve’s clothed cock “He wants you, we want you” he guided her hand and they both felt him harden and heard the groan that escaped from his gasping mouth.

“Don’t you want to kiss that mouth” Bucky went on “doesn’t it beg to be bitten.”

“Yes” Jane’s voice was unsteady and yearning.

“Kiss our boy the way he deserves to be kissed” Bucky breathed.

She leant forward free hand going to Steve’s shoulder, Jane took his mouth and owned it pushing her tongue deep into its recesses exploring without reserve. When she pulled back sharp teeth nipped the lower lip sending a shudder through Steve’s whole body.

Gently Bucky pressed Jane against Steve’s hard body making sure she still had a hold of Steve’s erect cock, that she was still squeezing and pulling it through the damp cloth “That’s it sweetheart make Steve feel good and I’ll do the same for you.”

Jane was sandwiched between them her short skirt rucked up revealing her white panties, Bucky’s metal fingers stroking her inner thigh going higher and higher until they touched the silky white panties and brushed her clitoris through them.

Jane cried out her hand tightening on Steve’s sensitive cock making him whimper plaintively. Bucky traced and stroked the small nub as she grew wetter and wetter her hand worked Steves cock more roughly and with much less care. Steve groaned his appreciation unable to speak he was so far gone.

“That’s it” Bucky encouraged “cum for our gorgeous girl, give her your submission, your offering.”

Steve whimpered, groaned softly and cried out his surrender as he did as he was ordered. Jane claimed it all as the cloth became wet and slippery beneath her fingers. 

Between the two of them they turned Jane around so her back rested safely against Steve’s heaving chest. Her wide dazed eyes went to Bucky’s face begging for something anything, she desperately needed whatever he would give.

Bucky kissed her taking his time to know her mouth and let her explore his own “Such a gorgeous generous woman” he murmured as his metal hand slipped into her panties his thumb pressing her clitoris knowingly, tenderly, while two cold fingers penetrated her “take what you need sweetheart I’m here for you, you and Steve.”

She clung to him and fucked his hand, riding it bringing herself off. Jane bit down on his flesh shoulder and came with a drawn out moan.


	11. Picture Perfect

Steve was late his debriefing had taken longer than usual. Shield had seen fit to send him on a one man mission, yes it had only lasted 48 hours but it couldn’t have come at a worse time. He missed Bucky and he worried about the third to their relationship. There girl, sweet intelligent Jane who held their world in her clever hands.

It felt like he had deserted her just as they had found each other. So home to Bucky and plans for the enticement of Jane were ahead of him. He wasn’t going to lose her without putting up a fight and he knew Bucky felt the same way.

He rushed up the stairs to their apartment and let himself in quickly “Buck I’m home” he called out.

Steve stepped into the living room and came to a standstill, the tableau in front of him took his breath away.

Bucky was sprawled on the couch wearing his tight black tactical suit, fingerless gloves and black shiny boots looking straight at Steve with fiercely bright eyes. That wasn’t all Jane was in his lap clinging close, pale creamy skin a contrast to Bucky’s darkness. Her naked and vulnerable body on display, face buried in Bucky’s neck. 

Jane was everything this world had to offer these two war torn soldiers. The one that would keep them going and give them a reason to also return, she was life and they wanted to live and love her.

“Christ” Steve removed his jacket dropping it to the floor and walked over to them purposefully. 

He knelt down and his graceful fingers came to rest on Jane’s hip. Steve leant over and kissed Bucky’s waiting lips briefly before mouthing her tempting smooth shoulder. Jane’s eyes met his and he kissed her deeply taking and giving, wanting and needing to let her know she belonged with them.

Steve sat back his lips slightly swollen “Sinful both of you” he praised reverently.

In a graceful movement Bucky stood up holding Jane safely in his arms. As her own went around his neck and she playfully giggled. The sound went straight to Steve’s already interested cock and it twitched. 

Bucky started to walk towards their bedroom only to pause and look back at Steve who was still on his knees “Crawl for me angel” and he continued on his way.

Steve followed on his hands and knees, happy to give Bucky his way. With the bedroom door closed behind them he watched as his lover placed Jane carefully on their large comfortable bed. Then Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and Steve knelt in front of him flushed and eager.

Bucky lifted his booted foot up and offered it to Steve “Take it off angel.”

Without saying a word Steve complied with the request, pulling off the boot and removing the sock. He brought the foot to his lips and kissed it. Before attending to the other boot.

Bucky wriggled his toes and sighed “Such a willing angel.”

Jane who had been watching them closely said “Leave the rest on Buck I want to rub myself all over you” Steve made a noise that defied description.

“Don’t let me stop you” Bucky rolled himself onto the bed coming to rest flat on his back with an expectant look on his face.

Jane climbed on top of him pushing his legs apart so that she was cupped by them. Her hands went straight to his hair and she held his face still with it “I’m going to fuck you” she told him seriously.

Jane kissed Bucky as if he had no choice in the matter. While she pressed and rubbed her breasts against his kevlar covered chest “I’m going to make you mine.”

She looked towards Steve “What are you waiting for?” He got to his feet, kicked off his shoes and joined them on the bed.

Bucky tried to touch her with his hands and she sat back “Be still or I’ll get Steve to restrain you” he made a show of placing both hands flat on the bed.

Jane squeezed his trapped cock hard and watched his face become flushed “Steve, you know how to open the front of this” she gave Bucky another hard squeeze and he yelped but his hands remained where they were on the bed.

She moved just enough to allow Steve to find the hidden zip and pull Bucky’s erect cock out. Before he could move back she caught him by the hair and forced him to bare his neck to her. She kissed and tongued the salty skin and nipped his earlobe before releasing him.

Jane moved from between Bucky legs and looked over to Steve “I want to see your cock.”

Steve went to unbutton his jeans “No” she ordered quickly “like Bucky.” He unzipped his jeans reached inside and brought himself out, large, stiff and hard.

Jane’s breathing speeded up “Touch yourself” Steve willingly obeyed “nice and slow, that’s it” she praised.

Both Jane and Bucky watched as Steve pleasured himself, until Jane reached over and took hold of Steve’s wrist and pulled his hand away “That’s enough we don’t want you to cum too quickly.” 

Bucky’s cock was leaking pre cum it looked wet and inviting. A wicked glint come into Jane’s eyes “Take him in your mouth Steve I want to see your lips stretched around him as he fucks your face and you swallow around him.”

Steve was between Bucky’s legs his mouth around his cock in what seemed like seconds. Bucky groaned lushly one hand rose from the bed only for him to slam it back down again, Jane watched for a few moments her hand busy between her legs.

She was slick, wet and ready, fingers trembling she eased Bucky’s left leg wide and bent it at the knee. Straddled the thigh holding it firmly between her own and began to rub herself against it. Concentrating the most pressure against her sensitive clitoris. 

Jane arched her back riding him hard “Bucky look at me” she demanded and got her wish. 

He stared at her his hands fisting the sheets beneath him “Fucking hell” he gasped.

Bucky put his foot flat to the bed and pushed upwards to give her extra friction and she groaned loudly. Matching her movements to his and working herself harder and faster. She came with a long drawn out moan that seemed to drain all her energy. Slipping from his thigh she landed on her side panting softly. 

When her breathing steadied a little she told Steve “Make him cum.”

Steve lost no time and soon Bucky was jerking spasmodically as he came hard and uncontrolled. His hands in Steve’s hair as he forced himself as deep as he could into that willing mouth.

When Bucky released Steve both were breathing hard, Jane smiled at them and it only grew wider when she realized that Steve still hadn’t cum. His cock looked red and angry, his eyes were desperate and lips swollen. Carefully she climbed over Bucky to reach him, pushed him onto his back and looked down on him. 

She lay herself along his side and reached for his cock “Cum for me” she whispered against his ear and he did, her hand roughly working him, pleasure nearing to pain ripped through him as she enjoyed his cry of release.

Bucky woke to the sound of their shower, his eyes sleepily blinked open to find Steve was still beside him dozing. Then he noticed they were still dressed though it appeared Jane had thoughtfully caged there cocks safely behind there zips again. 

Steve’s eyes opened and met his, Bucky quirked his lips “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah” Steve murmured quietly.

The bathroom door opened and Jane walked out fully clothed, ready to face the world. Her serious eyes looked at the two men lying on the bed. 

“You’re not staying?” Steve asked her.

“Work” Jane replied a little apologetically.

She addressed Bucky though he hadn’t spoken to her yet “You’ve got my number and you know where I live.”

“We’ll be in touch sweetheart” Bucky promised.

Jane only nodded, walked out of the room and moments later a door slammed behind her.


	12. To Be Crude

“I don’t do that” Jane paused at the stunned silence that greeted her “is that a deal breaker Steve?”

“No!” He replied still sounding as if he hadn’t really understood what she said.

“I’m not going to apologize” Jane said defensively.

“We didn’t ask you to Jane” Bucky said calmly “it’s just it’s not something we’ve come across before.”

“It’s been done to me enough for me to know I don’t like it” Jane tried to explain “fingers yes, tongue yes, I just can’t” she was close to tears “it doesn’t feel right, I don’t enjoy it.”

“Hey” Bucky soothed taking her into his arms “It’s okay it’s not the end of the world.”

Jane snuggled against him relaxing into his strength and comfort. She listened when he continued to speak “We’d never force you to do anything, Steve would never and I couldn’t, not with you not with anyone.”

Steve wrapped them both in his arms and they kept Jane cocooned between them “You say stop we stop it’s as simple as that” he confirmed.

“There are plenty of ways to love you, sweetheart” Bucky kissed her tenderly “so many ways to bring you pleasure and we want to explore them all with you.”

“You’ll not miss it?” Jane had to ask.

To be honest or tell a lie Bucky pondered and how to phase it “I haven’t thrust myself into a woman for seventy odd years, hell I feel privileged just to touch you anyway I can, no I won’t miss it when there are other things we can do that give all of us pleasure.”

“Steve?” The question was in her tone.

“If I can be crude for a moment” Steve said quietly he could feel the attention of his lovers sharpen “if I need to penetrate someone so desperately I can always bugger Bucky.”

A chuckle bubbled up from Bucky’s chest “Fuck it Stevie.”

“No fuck you” Steve continued “there’s more to fucking than sticking your cock into a cunt.”

“I’d like to see you do that” Jane said.

“Steve bugger me?” Bucky asked.

“Yes” her interest was obvious.

“You like watching don’t you sweetheart? Want to see me held down and taking Steve’s beautiful big cock” Jane wriggled against Bucky as his voice made her want so many things.

“I could help prepare you, push my fingers in and let you clench around them” she offered with an innocence that was totally false.

Bucky groaned at the very idea of Jane touching him there, her fine fingers stretching him wide. While Steve used his mouth to wet his cock and make it ready to send him to paradise.

“Do we want to know where you went to Bucky” Steve asked humour in his tone.

“Yes and you’re both invited clothes optional” he replied.

Bucky released Jane as she pulled away from him, at the same time Steve let go of her “I’m not sure what I did to deserve you both” Jane told them “but I hope I keep doing it as I don’t want to lose either of you now.”


	13. Courting And Consorting

It was quiet in the lab with no Darcy to disturb the peace. Her friend was backpacking through Europe having adventures and enjoying life. The main result of that was Jane got even more lost in her work than usual. With no one to remind her that she too had a life and work would always be there tomorrow.

The change started slowly Steve would turn up around about lunch time with either food or he would simply inform her that they had a reservation at the third floor café. It was only much later that she asked herself how the heck do you make a reservation at a café. A café is not a posh restaurant after all.

Once or twice a week would find Bucky in her lab with tickets for a movie or some club with live music. He taught her to dance and kissed her in the back row. Making her feel giddy, young and free from care.

Slowly their three lives came together to make one complete life that they shared. Jane loved her quiet lunches with Steve holding hands and sipping coffee. She was thrilled by Bucky’s old fashioned courting and a gentleman always pays for the date attitude. Maybe not politically correct but she loved it all the same.

So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Steve one Sunday morning as they all lay in bed asked her to move in with them. 

“Move in” she squeaked the thought had never occurred to her.

“Live in sin” Steve confirmed his eyes bright.

“We’ll even let you pay a third of the rent” Bucky teased “as much as it hurts our male pride.”

Jane smiled and with all her heart said “Yes.”


	14. Packing Behaviour

“Is there something wrong with my tower?” Tony asked plaintively.

“Only you can answer that” Bucky smirked.

“Why can’t they move in with you? There’s plenty of room for their fat asses” Tony continued to address Jane.

“I like their apartment its cosy and more importantly has them in it” Jane replied without looking at him, she was busy folding her clothes.

Bucky was looking with interest in her underwear draw, he held up a pair of crotch less black panties and said “I haven’t seen these before.”

Jane grabbed them from his hand “And you won’t again if you don’t behave” she cautioned.

This didn’t deter Bucky in the least he continued rummaging in the draw and came up with a matching black bra that would expose her nipples and leave little else to the imagination. 

Jane rescued her bra from his clutches “Shoo, out of my bedroom all of you” she pushed the three men out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Turning to Tony she said “It’s not as if I’m deserting you Tony, I’ll be here most days working.”

“They’ve turned you into a sex addict” Tony accused semi seriously.

“I’ve always liked sex and there good at it” Jane told him not feeling a shred of guilt and well aware of Bucky and Steve’s smugness at her statement.

Both men smirked outrageously at Tony who whined “But I asked you out and you said no” he looked at Jane dejectedly.

“It’s definitely the tower” Bucky commented to Steve.

“Must be a bit wonky” Steve agreed.

“Bucky go let Tony tinker with your arm” Jane’s hands were on her hips one still holding the black bra “Steve either join them or find something else to do.”

“Jane” Bucky tried to protest but she talked over him.

“I’ll find you both later when I need help with the boxes” not falling at all for the look on Bucky’s face she added “you can finish going through my underwear when we get home.”

With that she re-entered her bedroom and closed the door. Bucky grinned at the thought and because she had referred to the apartment as home.

“You’re a pervert Barnes” Tony’s voice held less of a whine than before.

“Unrepentant” Bucky became serious “Jane is safe with us Stark she’s our third.”

“You planning on adding fourth?” Tony asked dryly.

“No” Steve said before going on “we’ve always had a third.”

“Shit” realization hit Tony “Peggy.”

“It was her idea in the first place” Bucky confirmed “she was ahead of her time in more ways than one.”

“Learnt more from her than dear old Dad for sure” Tony eyes took on a glint “so the arm?”

“Who am I to get between your love affair with the arm” humour was in his tone “just be gentle…” Bucky stumbled as Tony shoved him.


	15. Say It Ain’t So

Steve was always awake before his lovers, he would put the coffee on and then go for a run. By the time he returned both Bucky and Jane were usually up. Bucky making breakfast, conversation was quiet in respect to Jane who was either making notes or reading a scientific paper. She ate whatever was put in front of her as if it was just fuel. While Steve and Bucky enjoyed their food savouring each and every flavour. Ignoring the fact that for them food was simply fuel.

Jane’s busy day started at eight so she was the first to leave. Steve and Bucky weren’t expected at the tower until nine and not wanting to crowd her went in later. Which Jane appreciated even though she felt it was unnecessary.

Tony would come into her lab on some pretence or other as if to make sure that she hadn’t disappeared over night. Sometimes he arrived with coffee or more likely a scientific whatnot. Some mornings it was clear he hadn’t been to bed and she tried to get him to rest, usually without success.

It was mid-morning on one of these normal working days that Jane needed a word with Tony and went to his workshop come lab. She paused in the doorway taking in the scene before her, Bucky’s flesh hand was resting on Tony’s hip. They were standing very close together, Tony smiled and whispered something to Bucky. Who responded by lifting his hand to touch Tony’s hair. Long minutes seemed to go by and the pair didn’t notice her and Jarvis said nothing.

“Don’t let me interrupt you” Jane watched them jump apart.

“Janie I didn’t see you there” Tony spluttered.

Bucky was already walking over to her “Sweetheart are you okay?”

Jane wondered what she must look like to him “I’m fine aren’t you supposed to be training the new recruits today.”

“The grip was slipping on the hand, Tony was just resetting it” he was eyeing her carefully.

“Did you need anything?” Tony asked.

“It’s nothing I’ll come back later look after Bucky’s arm” Jane turned and walked quickly away.

“Fuck” Bucky said with feeling.

“We weren’t doing anything” Tony retorted.

“The intent was there” Bucky wasn’t happy.

“Will she say anything to Steve?” Tony asked.

“Steve already knows the little that’s happened and as you said technically nothing has” Bucky said.

“Yet” Tony muttered.

“Yet” Bucky agreed.

Jane only stopped long enough in her lab to pick up her coat and purse. She took the lift to the floor Steve’s office was on and purposefully entered the room. He looked up surprised to see her but happy all the same.

“Jane” he grinned good naturedly. 

She put a finger to her lips and he closed his mouth and waited. Jane placed her coat and purse on a chair and walked around his desk. She took hold of his wrist and he allowed her to pull him from his chair and guide him over to the couch against the wall.

Jane sat down while he remained standing “Will you kneel for me?” She asked.

Steve didn’t say a word he just did as she requested, Jane pulled up her skirt and lay back “Take my panties off.”

Gently Steve pulled them away from her hips and down her legs and off. Jane spread her legs and guided Steve between them and pushed his head down. The first touch of his mouth and tongue set her alight, her hand came to rest on his head encouraging but not controlling. The office door opened and Bucky was in the room, Jane glared at him her hand now holding Steve in place.

“Don’t take it out on Steve because you’re angry with me” he told her.

“Who should I take it out on?” Jane returned “you or myself?”

“Nothing happened and wouldn’t until we’d spoken to you about it” Bucky was trying to sound calm.

Jane wrenched Steve’s head back and she looked at his face, which was damp and flushed. His eyes couldn’t hold her gaze, she shoved his shoulders and sent him sprawling onto the carpet, pulled down her skirt and stood up.

“I let you both into my life, personal and work” she looked down at Steve who had returned to his knees and then over to Bucky “and you’ve tainted them both.” 

“Nothing happened” Bucky repeated.

“Not for lack of trying” Jane conceded. 

“What do you want Jane?” Steve asked.

“I want many things and it appears I won’t be getting them now” Jane answered her eyes brimming with violent emotion.

“You want to hurt us” Bucky stated.

“I want you to hurt each other” she told him a vicious glint in her eyes.

Steve met Bucky’s eyes then said to Jane “Tell us?”

Jane was leaning against the edge of the desk “Get off your knees and stand next to Bucky” she growled.

They stood side by side Waiting “Strip and be quick about it” she ordered.

They obeyed and again waited “I have never been good at sharing what is mine and when you asked me to move in that made you both mine through and through.”

Jane paused and when they said nothing went on “None of my relationships have ever been what you might call healthy, I don’t like being penetrated by any man’s cock, and I’m voyeuristic and partial to being dominant. One of my lovers accused me of being a sadist and when the right mood strikes me I am.”

Again Jane paused and again Steve and Bucky said nothing “Steve you are going to take Bucky dry, no preparation at all” she saw the uncertain look on his face “because if you don’t” Jane’s eyes went to the wall where a baseball bat hung “I’m going to shove that bat up his ass until he screams for mercy” Steve flinched “you understand good, make yourself ready.”

Steve reached for his cock touching himself roughly punishing the flesh that was about to hurt Bucky. 

“You both can still say no but if you do I’ll walk out of that door, your life and Stark industries for good” Jane told them bluntly.

Steve stopped touching himself when he was fully erect, Jane smiled at him it wasn’t a pretty sight and then her attention went to Bucky “Get on your hands and knees” he complied.

“Now Steve get behind him” Jane grinned “you’re going to push into him no stopping just one straight hard thrust.”

Steve took hold of Bucky’s hips and lined himself up, took a deep breath and did just that. Bucky groaned but didn’t fight him as Steve tried to make the penetration as slow and smooth as possible. Jane walked over to them and stood behind Steve raised her foot and placed it on his ass and forced him to make the rest of the penetration hard and fast as she had ordered.

Both men let out uncontrolled cries, Jane took hold of Steve’s shoulders “You don’t want to know what I’ll do to him if you try that again” she added “maybe I’ll make him fuck you with the baseball bat.”

“Both of you hold still” Jane ordered.

She walked around them looking her fill “Very pretty, the National Enquirer would love pictures of you like this, too bad I don’t share.”

She grabbed Bucky by the hair forcing his head up brushed two fingers against his lips as his mouth opened she pushed them in, only to pull them back and seconds later her whole hand was in his mouth fingers slightly curled. She pushed them in as far as she could and pulled them back again letting her nails scratch his tongue. Jane repeated the motion over and over again, finally pulling her hand free and slapping him hard across the face. 

“Fuck him hard” she ordered returning to lean against the desk, this time Steve did precisely as he was told Bucky groaned bit his lip and took it. 

Jane watched for a few moments and said “Bring him up onto his knees” Steve obeyed hugging Bucky close.

Again she watched them eyes coming to rest on Bucky’s erection. Jane moved towards them, this time she knelt in front of Bucky.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

“Yes” Bucky gasped.

“Not as much I suspect Steve is hurting” Jane returned “mentally and emotionally.”

She reached down and grabbed his cock letting her nails dig in, she whispered in his ear “I could cheerfully tear this off” her nails sank in again. 

Jane sat back and said with dark humour “Do you think Tony would make you a shiny metal one to replace it?”

Jane didn’t wait for his reply, she let go of his cock, brought her hand back and slapped it hard “This doesn’t belong to Tony” she slapped it again listening to the whimpers that escaped his mouth “Tony has no rights to you or Steve or me for that matter.”

She squeezed Bucky’s balls hard and he yelped “Don’t offer us around like cake at a party.”

Jane sat back her eyes now eerily calm, she casually went back and leant against Steve desk “Make him cum” she ordered.

Steve lowered Bucky to the carpet letting him rest his head on his hands. Then took aim at his prostate, hit it once, twice, three times and Bucky came as if it was tearing him apart, hoarsely screaming.

Carefully Steve pulled himself out of Bucky he looked down at his cock “He’s bleeding, Bucky’s bleeding” he looked at Jane but she said nothing.

A few moments went by and she told Steve “Turn him over” which he did.

Followed by “Stand up” unthinkingly he obeyed that order as well.

“You’re going to cum all over Bucky” Jane told him.

“No” Steve managed to say if not firmly.

“Yes” she retorted. 

“Please Steve” Bucky was begging.

“It’s up to you Steve I can’t force you to do anything” Jane commented too casually.

Steve stood over Bucky stroking himself blood and pre cum making it far too easy for him to climax, he splattered his load over Bucky’s chest and face.

Jane picked up her coat and purse “You have until tomorrow evening to decide if you still want to be mine” she opened her purse and threw a pack of wet wipes to Steve “I’m going to a hotel tonight.”

Alone in the room Bucky rolled onto his side and then pulled himself into a sitting position with a wince “We can’t lose her Steve.”

Steve opened the wipes and looked at Bucky “No we can’t and we won’t.” 

On the floor lay Jane’s white panties.


	16. Pretty Wrapping

Steve and Bucky watched the clock while pretending not to, six o’clock, seven o’clock, eight o’clock and nine. There was a knock at the door and Steve was on his feet, moments later he was back Jane walking slightly behind him. Her face blank and unreadable.

She didn’t sit down instead she stood there holding her purse in front of her as if for protection “I nearly didn’t come” were the first words out of her mouth.

Bucky got up and walked towards her “I’m s…”

“Don’t fucking say it you don’t get to apologize” Jane paused “you touched him, I saw you touch him.”

She watched Bucky fall to his knees and had the urge to beat him bloody however unrealistic that was “Am I staying do you still want me?” She asked.

Steve who had sat down to watch the scene play out in front of him replied “What kind of question is that?”

“The kind I want a straight answer to” she retorted. 

“We both want you to stay is that enough?” Steve spoke plain and clearly.

“No, but it will do” Jane sat opposite him “get off your knees Buck it’s time to talk” she said without looking at man, Bucky sat next to Steve looking pale and tense.

“I’m not sorry about yesterday and I hope you’re still hurting” she told both of them.

“As you are?” Steve asked.

“Yes” she put her purse on the floor “I’m petty where my heart is concerned.”

“The pretty wrapping conceals a world of issues” Bucky commented.

“We’re even in that I think” she told them “I’m still angry and it might be there forever in some form can you cope with me, with it?”

“I’m used to being a whipping boy” Bucky replied evenly.

“You can always say no and I will always listen” Jane promised.

“We can cope” Steve said firmly “we’re a lot like you Jane and we heal fast.” 

“You’re beginning to make me think that you’d let me break you” Jane’s tone was serious.

It was Bucky who answered her “You can’t break us, we’re already broken” a small bitter smile graced his lips “all we’ve got to offer you are pieces of ourselves.”

Jane stood up and walked over to them, climbed onto Bucky’s knees and placed her legs over Steve’s lap, effectively caging them “I want every piece of you, both of you” tenderly she kissed Bucky’s lips.

Steve removed her shoes and gently massaged her feet “Good, good” he muttered.

“Don’t do it again” she whispered “when I’m afraid my first instinct is to hurt then run.”

“We wouldn’t let you go” Steve whispered back “you’re ours as much as we’re yours.”

“Jesus we’re fucked up” Bucky commented and Jane kissed him again.


	17. Truth And Trust

“You’ll have to sack me I’m not going to resign” Jane’s voice was steady.

Tony shook his head “I’m not letting you go” he met her eyes “you’re too good a scientist my company needs you.”

“You can’t afford to lose me” the notion seemed to surprise her.

“I won’t say it again” he handed her a coffee like it was a peace offering.

“Nothing happened a few words, one or two meaningless touches” Tony sipped his own coffee “you saw the bulk of it” he paused “the arm lead me astray” his mouth snapped shut.

“That excuse won’t always work Tony” Jane sounded tired. 

“Would it be better if I said there out of even my price range” he asked.

“I’ll tell you what I told them” she took hold of his jacket lapels to stop him backing away “don’t do it again.”

She let go of the cloth as if it burnt her and stepped away from him “I’ve got work to do” it was a dismissal which he was happy to obey.

Jane lost herself in her work and sometime later she looked up to find Steve in her lab, holding a bag containing food and fresh cups of coffee “It’s after one” he said setting the food on her desk.

“You’re angel” she smiled as they both sat down and ate “I spoke to Tony.”

Steve finished chewing and asked “What did he say?”

“Nothing happened, blamed the arm and refused to sack me” Jane brushed crumbs from her lap “for him it was an apology.”

“Should Bucky find someone else to deal with the arm?” Steve asked.

“Tony is the best as he would tell you himself” Jane replied.

“Bucky deserves the best” Steve took a sip of coffee.

“Agreed” Jane confirmed and then continued “trust has to begin somewhere Steve.”

Steve signed “Given enough rope we might hang ourselves.”

“I’ll always be there to cut you down” Jane caught his eyes and smiled.


	18. Health And Safety

The brand new Shield recruits looked unbearably young to Bucky, brash, naïve and thinking that they were unbeatable. He wouldn’t trust any of them to have Steve’s back, the Winter Soldier would have eaten them alive and spit out the bones.

They didn’t realize what they didn’t know, it wasn’t refreshing to see in fact he was afraid for them something he was careful to conceal. The lack of senior officers wasn’t helping either and he didn’t like the idea of them looking up to him, he was nobody’s role model.

There was talent there and yes the only way for them to sharpen up and improve was gaining experience. He just didn’t want their experience to be at Steve’s cost. Steve had no desire to stop his active service and become totally office bound. So Bucky was stuck on active duty as well, no way was Steve going into battle without him.

To add to the mix was Jane who hadn’t voiced an opinion on the matter yet. He wondered if that would change when they came back wounded for the first time during their relationship. His imagination supplied the image of her fingers probing into a bullet wound and coming back red and sticky. He pushed the image away telling himself to think healthy.

Healthy wholesome thinking the idea made him smile darkly, when was the last time he did that? Back in the 1930’s his thoughts had all been centred on Steve and Steve’s male body. Whether skinny or broad with muscle he was fascinated with his friend.

Pretty Steve, handsome Steve, he was always warmly welcomed. Willingly and boldly Steve had accepted his love and the expression of it. In terms of the time neither of them could have been accused of healthy thinking or actions, they didn’t care they had each other.

Then wonder of wonders Peggy and her clear sight, that saw through there disguise and wanted Steve enough to take him on as well. Strong Peggy who knew about control and the pleasure it could bring. She taught them both to surrender without having to lose first. She loved them and they loved her in return.

Then terror, pain and nothingness, a weapon doesn’t think or have emotions. That surrender had been bitterly fought and the loss had been himself and all he loved. That loss had killed Steve, they had left Peggy alone and grieving.

He didn’t want that to happen to Jane, Jane who was possessive with her love and had dealt with his greed swiftly. Pulling Steve into his punishment, Steve who had given him permission to approach Tony and float the idea of adding a fourth. It hadn’t got that far but near enough, she readily used violence to prove a point. They were hers and if they wished to remain so there would be no fourth or she would leave. However much it hurt her or them.

They choose her how could they not Jane belonged with them and to them. They matched in a way that Tony never would. There was slight regret in letting him go when Jane was so magnificent and there need for her was so great. They held her leash as surely she held there’s.


	19. Is It A Bird? No It’s A……

“Jarvis what the hell is happening?” Tony yelled.

“It appears sir” Jarvis dryly replied “that a portal has opened in your workshop sir.”

There was a loud pop and the portal spat out what appeared to be a baby dragon. Tony blinked and blinked again as the creature took flight with a sharp cry and made for a set of shelving against the far wall. It landed on the very top of it and hissed at Tony without fear or regret.

The portal closed as Tony approached the shelving cautiously the creature hissed again and flapped its wings “Scan our new friend Jarvis and search records for anything on the reality of dragons.”

It took off again and this time landed on the ceiling, it hung there its claws going through the plaster with ease “Calm down Cuddles we’re not going to hurt you” his words were met with another hiss and more wing flapping.

Tony judged that the creature was about twenty inches long from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. Its scales were emerald green though its underbelly was a dark mustard colour and its eyes were black.

“Jarvis” Tony demanded.

“All records indicate that dragons don’t exist sir” Jarvis replied.

“Anything at all would help” Tony kept his eyes on the dragon.

“Legend states they are carnivorous, like treasure and breathe fire, sir” Jarvis reluctantly replied.

“Is Steve in the tower?” Tony asked.

“He is in the gym sir” he was told.

“Ask him to come here and bring any raw meat he can find” Tony ordered.

It seemed to take forever but at last Steve arrived carrying a small covered dish “If this is some sort of joke” he warned then his words came to a halt when he saw what Tony was looking at.

“Is that a dragon?” There was wonder in his voice.

“Give that man a prize” Tony snarked.

“How?” Steve joined Tony staring at the creature.

“Portal” Tony’s reply was just as short.

The dragon was looking with interest at the dish in Steve’s hand it let out a questioning noise and cocked its head. Then with no warning let go of the ceiling and perched on Steve’s broad shoulder then wrapped itself around his neck still looking down at the dish.

Steve stood stock still “What do I do?”

“Feed it” Tony responded.

Remembering the dish in his hands Steve removed the lid and gingerly picked out a kidney and offered it to the dragon. Who snapped it up with relish and chewed it vigorously before swallowing.

Three more kidneys and the dish was empty, the dragon wriggled and snuggled closer around Steve’s neck, flicked its tail and closed its eyes.

“Would you look at that” Tony chirped “it likes you.”

“It likes kidney” Steve returned though he did look pleased.


	20. Dragon Nip

A ring cut through the air repeatedly “Fuck.”

Bucky grumbled and stuck his head under a handy pillow. Jane moved sluggishly burrowing into his side. So it was left to Steve to answer it most unwillingly.

“Cap” Tony’s voice held panic and in the background there was a loud shriek.

Steve sat up letting cold air into the bed much to the disgust of his lovers “What’s going on?”

“Cuddles” there was a pause and another shriek “he won’t settle.”

Steve silently thought that maybe the little dragon was just protesting the name he’d be given “You want me to come over.”

“Yes” it came out as a yelp and there was a crash “there’s a car on the way, Cuddles…” The phone went dead.

Steve was out of the bed and pulling on clothes “Where the fuck are you going?” Bucky asked now wide awake and sitting up.

“Remember that dragon you didn’t believe me about” Steve was putting his shoes on.

“Yes” Bucky confirmed.

“Well it appears to be smashing up Tony’s workshop” he was now searching for his keys.

“Hang on I’m coming with you” Bucky left the bed, he took a little longer to dress than Steve since he was grabbing knives and guns as well.

“You won’t need them” Steve told him.  


Bucky ignored his advice and scribbled a quick note for Jane who was still sound asleep “Bike?” He asked.

“Tony’s sending a car” Steve looked at his watch “it should be here by now.”

Outside there was indeed a car waiting, they both got in and were driven off at high speed “A dragon? Really?” Bucky asked.

“Yes really” Steve answered quite seriously. 

“Ah come on Cuddles” Tony glared at the dragon that was clutching one of his gauntlets “give it back you unholy terror.”

“Sir Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have arrived” Jarvis calmly announced.

“Thank Christ for that” Tony said pray fully.

Steve and Bucky looked at the workshop it was a mess, shelving and tables had been knocked over and Tony looked frazzled. The moment Cuddles saw Steve he dropped the gauntlet and it almost hit Tony in the head. Let out a trill and launched itself at Steve, clung to his chest, snuffled into his neck and crooned contentedly. Steve brought his hand up and gently stroked the creature.

“It’s a baby” Bucky said in a delighted tone, slowly he offered his hand and the dragon sniffed tentatively then nuzzled it.

“Hi guys my workshop” Tony threw his arms out expressively.

“Sure Tony we’ll get out of your hair so you can tidy it up” Steve replied.

“Not what I meant Rogers” but he was speaking to Steve’s back as he and Bucky left the workshop.

“I had a lucky escape” Tony muttered to himself.

“Cuddles? No wonder he was throwing a tantrum” Bucky glanced at the dragon that was hanging onto Steve for dear life. 

“Tony named him” Steve pressed the lift button and the door opened “where?”

“Somewhere with a kitchen” Bucky said “Coffee for us and a snack for Cuddles.”

They stepped out of the lift into the major communal area, with both kitchen and living room. Steve sat down still nursing the dragon while Bucky fixed coffee and found some streaky bacon in the fridge. When he came back Cuddles was paying more attention to where he was and sniffed the air appreciatively.

Without hesitation Bucky held out a rasher of bacon, Cuddles nosed it, took a nibble his eyes lit up and it disappeared quickly. Three rashers later he was licking his chops and looking at Bucky like he hung the moon.

“Cupboard Love” Bucky grinned.

Bucky shrugged off his jacket and put it beside him on the couch, Cuddles cooed and scrambled over Steve’s chest, made a flying leap and Bucky caught him mid-air. The dragon squirmed and wriggled in his grasp and managed to latch onto the metal arm, which he crawled up and then hugged tightly.

“What the hell” Bucky exclaimed “he’s a mini Stark.”

Steve was grinning broadly “He’s a dragon and you’re a treasure” he beamed.

“Gone to fight a dragon” Jane’s voice held amusement

“Can’t say I was lying” Bucky lifted his arm and the dragon purred, she sat beside them and took a sip from Bucky’s coffee.

“Who’s your new friend?” She asked.

“Cuddles Jane” Bucky introduced them “Jane Cuddles.”

The dragon blinked at her and yawned.

Tony was now supremely happy, due to a dragon who had decided that Steve and especially Bucky were family or maybe even its parents. Anyway Steve, Bucky and Jane were all back living in the tower because it was the safest place for Cuddles.

Cuddles was no longer allowed in his workshop but had free range to fly around in the top two floors and the trio’s floor. Jarvis was in charge of keeping track of the little menace and making sure he didn’t escape or get hurt. The last thing Tony wanted was that he would get hurt while getting into mischief.


	21. Dog Tagged

“Jane have you seen my Dogs Tags?” Steve was fresh out of the shower his hair still damp.

Jane glanced around “Don’t you usually leave them on my dressing table?” She asked.

“There not there” Steve returned.

“Maybe Bucky’s got them” Jane suggested.

“Maybe” Steve didn’t sound too sure.

“Come on let’s look for them they can’t be far” Jane joined him in his searched.

From looking under the bed to emptying the sweeper bag, they searched with no result. Steve was trying not to appear upset but wasn’t succeeding all that well. Jane kept casting him concerned looks but refrained from saying anything. 

“Where the hell can they be?” Steve’s tone was exasperated. 

“Where’s what?” Bucky startled them both.

“Dog Tags” was all Steve said.

“Ah, I meant to tell you” Bucky looked slightly ashamed “mine have gone missing.”

“Mine as well” Steve told him.

“Why would someone take them?” Jane asked.

“Fans would pay a pretty penny for our original Dog Tags” Steve said to her “and quite a few of them have more money than sense.”

“There’s a healthy black market in anything connected with Stevie” Bucky patted Steve on the butt “he’s sitting on a goldmine.”

“I want them back” Steve ignored Bucky last comment.

“So we’ll get them back” Bucky soothed.

“How?” Steve asked.

“Technology, Tony has a Twitter account and website” Bucky told him “you put a message on it.”

“Yes” Jane said “get your fan base to help.”

“Offer a reward for their return” Bucky added.

“Such as?” Steve questioned.

“A lock of your hair something that would set them apart from other fans” Jane told him.

Steve looked appalled “Or toe nail clippings” Bucky smirked.

“Bucky!” Steve was even more appalled “no hair or clippings knowing my luck a mad scientist would get a hold of them.”

“So what do you suggest?” Jane asked not taking offence.

“I’ll offer to draw there portrait and they can have my silver cufflinks" Steve replied.

“Which they’ll be able to split to sell and the portrait they can keep” Jane surmised. 

Tony listened to Steve while he continued fiddling with one of his gauntlets “Sure I’ll put it out on my Twitter but be prepared for thousands of replies and the majority of them being useless or from assholes.”

“You’re probably right Tony but I’ve got to try” Steve said.

“I’ll also have the staff looked at, I can’t have them stealing stuff for profit” he put the gauntlet down “are you sure nothing else is missing?”

“We haven’t noticed anything else” Steve paused “though that doesn’t mean there isn’t.”

No sooner had the request been put out on Twitter than the replies started flooding in. Though none of them had the ring of truth about them. More than one person threatened to melt down the Dog Tags if he didn’t pay them vast amounts of money. Others wanted to have his baby in return for them or asked for test tubes of his blood. It was all disheartening, Steve despaired of people sometimes.

“My neck feels bare” Steve complained “it’s like losing a wedding ring.”

Bucky didn’t reply but he empathised with Steve, they had the habit of wearing each other’s Dog Tags when they were a part for more than a couple of days. It was a way of keeping contact and something to remind them that someone was waiting for them to return safely.

Both of them were lounging on their bed, they had finished for the day and were waiting for Jane’s arrival so they could go out to eat. Steve was taking the opportunity to brood over their Dog Tags and Bucky was enjoying holding him close.

A familiar beating of small wings drew there attraction as Cuddles made an appearance he gave a friendly cry and landed on the back of a chair that was in front of Jane’s dressing table. He preened and looked at himself in the mirror and flapped his wings.

“Totally a Stark” Bucky stated.

They both watched as the dragon snuffled at the table top, it came to Jane’s jewellery box and easily flipped its lid up. A memory came back to Steve, the last time he recalled seeing his tags he’d been polishing them with a soft cloth. It was like a light bulb coming on.

“Cuddles” there was reproof in his voice.

The dragon didn’t even flinch he just snatched up a bracelet and took off with it Steve hot on his heels.

Bucky found them in the living room, Cuddles clinging to a curtain top still with the bracelet firmly between his jaws. Steve trying to reason with the animal and not getting anywhere, at last he grabbed the curtain and shook it. Cuddles squawked and to his surprise and disappointment dropped the bracelet which Steve deftly caught. The unhappy dragon made little noises of desolation, his eyes wide and shining. 

“Fuck will you look at that?” Bucky held his metal arm out and within seconds Cuddles was clutching it as if his life depended on it.

“Jarvis why didn’t you say anything?” Steve queried.

“You didn’t ask Captain Rogers” Jarvis simply replied.

“Well I’m asking now” Steve huffed “where is his hoard Jarvis?”

Steve crawled along the air duct knocking both elbows and knees. Until he came to a space that was just big enough to sit in, where a workman might pause to eat or rest he supposed only it wasn’t empty. It was full of various shiny items lying on a bed of bullets.

There was everything from tin foil to what he recognized was Tony’s miniature tool set complete with its case. He sifted through the objects and found Bucky’s favourite garrotte and put it in his pocket. There were spoons from one of the kitchens and a knife which not to his surprise was one of Bucky’s. That to was removed from the hoard, his eyes spotted a chain which he tugged and it came free with ease. 

His Dog Tags, his fingers ran along the edge of one searching for the notch he knew to be there and over the stamped information it held. It was only a matter of moments later he found Bucky’s Dog Tags as well. He hung both sets around his neck and picked up Tony’s tool set and began making his way back.

The distressed cries that Cuddles made were heart breaking to hear, Bucky soothingly stroked the creature that was refusing to even look in Steve’s direction. The loss of part of its hoard a betrayal it couldn’t comprehend. So the dragon simply held onto Bucky’s arm and cried.

Jane walked in on them and stared at the scene, Bucky nursing a distraught dragon and Steve looking guilty as hell. Bucky brought her up to speed on the situation while still petting Cuddles.

“I see” she commented quietly “gave me a moment.”

Jane went into their bedroom and returned carrying her jewellery box. She knelt beside the chair where Bucky was sitting and opened it.

“Jane you don’t have to …” Steve was cut off by the look she gave him.

“It’s costume jewellery Steve, anything of value I’ve got is in one of Tony’s safes.”

She picked out a necklace and offered it to Cuddles who looked at her with wonder filled eyes and cautiously reached for it. Jane smiled when he took it and let out a sound of joy.

“It’s all replaceable” she told them “but more to the point is the loss of garrottes, knives and Dog Tags” her voice trailed off.

“We’ll be more careful in future” Steve promised.

“See that you do” Jane replied “if a dragon like Cuddles can get at your weapons how easy will it be for a human?”


	22. Stress Relief

Jane had blown up the experiment which had taken her days to set up. She was stressed and angry with herself, on top of that Tony had laughed at her the prick. Cleaning the lab had been long and boring, she felt so dispirited that for once she decided to head home early. A fresh start tomorrow would be soon enough to redo her calculations. Darcy would be proud of her.

Both Steve and Bucky didn’t hide their surprise when Jane appeared two hours early and looking as if she had done ten rounds with a boxer. Jane waved away their concern and collapsed into an arm chair.

“Do we have any alcohol?” She asked without much hope since neither Bucky nor Steve was affected by it.

“Tony gave me a bottle of Whiskey for my birthday a few years ago” Steve told her.

“That’ll do” Jane’s eyes brightened “two fingers and leave the bottle.”

Steve looked suitably shocked while Bucky went for the bottle and a glass. He poured her the requested drink and set the bottle on a small table by her chair.

She took a sip and sighed, closed her eyes briefly before fixing her gaze on her lovers “Do you feel like indulging me?” She asked.

“Always” Steve replied.

“Bucky what about you?” Jane turned her full attention to him.

“Well that depends Sweetheart” Bucky teased gently.

Jane smiled “Fuck Bucky for me Steve.”

“Don’t I get a say?” Bucky’s tone was still teasing.

“Sure you do but why would you deny yourself Steve’s cock?” Jane said.

“Well when you put it like that” Bucky smirked “how do you want me superdick” that was addressed to Steve.

“I’m not the only dick in this room” Steve told him.

“Ah but you plan to use yours on my delicate ass” Bucky returned “for our lady’s pleasure.”

“What do you need?” Steve asked Jane.

“Both of you naked wearing only your Dog Tags” she took another sip of her drink enjoying the burn.

Bucky and Steve stripped slowly giving Jane a performance that she appreciated very much.

“Prepare him Steve” she ordered.

Steve went to find the lube in their bedroom, Jane and Bucky stared at each other as they waited.

“One day Bucky I’m going to peg you” Jane said almost as if it were the most natural thing in the world “I’ve never wanted to be a man or desired women in a sexual way but I still want to peg you.”

Jane went on “A secret for you Bucky you to Steve” she added when he reappeared “my guilty secret is penis envy. I want to be able to thrust into your body as it lies beneath me locking us together, making you surrender” she paused but there was no response “Steve is going to do this for me and I am going to watch.”

Steve prepared Bucky thoroughly and carefully until he was told “That’s enough Steve I’m ready.”

Bucky got himself comfortable on the couch and held his arms out inviting Steve to join him, which he did. Bringing Bucky’s knees up to rest on his shoulders and lining himself up so to make the entry as smooth and easy as possible. When Steve was balls deep he brought down Bucky’s legs and put them around his waist and Bucky crossed his ankles behind Steve’s back holding them together.

Jane poured herself another drink and relaxed as her lovers fucked in front of her, enjoying her eyes on them as much as she enjoyed watching them love each other.

Bucky came first dragging Steve after him in a medley of moans and groans. All the stress drained out of Jane, her heartbeat steadying as Steve and Bucky lay there panting. Their skin sweat slick, shiny and looking deceptively vulnerable.

“That’s better” Jane’s words dropped into the silence. 

Steve lifted his head “It’s our aim to please.”

“You did” Jane smiled “you always do in this.”

Bucky found his voice “Hear that Steve we’d make great whores.”

“A second string to our bow is always useful” Steve concurred.

“Not in this life time” Jane told them “if you prostitute yourself for anyone it better be me.”

“Your devoted whore” Bucky pushed at Steve to make him move.

Steve climbed off him with a reluctance that made Bucky smirk “What does that make you dear Jane?” He asked.

“Very happy” she promptly replied “and your dutiful whoremonger.”


	23. Cuddles Needs Cuddles

Cuddles was on the hunt something was calling him on. Not shiny, shiny arm but just as enticing something he could taste in the air. Alpha Steve had shut the door and trapped him in the pack nest it was frustrating, the calling was making him vibrate he needed to get out.

He pushed the door with his snout and screeched “Mr Cuddles?” Jarvis didn’t seem phased at all.

Cuddles screeched again and nosed the door “Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are out of the tower, I will inform Miss Foster that you wish to be out.” 

Cuddles wings drooped as he realized the voice wasn’t going to open the door. Then a determined look came into his eyes, he backed away from the door and took off, then at speed he aimed for it. The resulting crash shook the door but it didn’t move an inch and Cuddles dropped to the floor in a tangle of wings and limbs.

“Miss Foster there has been an incident in your rooms” Jarvis intoned.

“Incident?” Jane replied without looking up from her work.

“Mr Cuddles has hurt himself” Jarvis continued.

Jane was on her feet and out of the lab “How did he manage to do that?” She wanted to know.

“He flew into your front door when trying to get out” this time Jarvis somehow managed to imply a lack of care and attention.

“Fuck” Jane was out of the lift and carefully opening their front door, just in case Cuddles was anywhere near it. 

She popped her head around the door and saw the slumped dragon had crawled over to a wall. Jane entered the room approaching him slowly so as not to startle the creature.

“Jarvis can you please ask Bruce to meet me in medical?” Jane asked.

“Certainly Miss Foster” Jarvis replied.

Jane held her hand out to Cuddles and when he didn’t snap or show any signs of aggression. She gently touched his head and he cried out plaintively.

“How long has he been like this?” Jane was on her feet again and searching for a warm blanket. 

“Less than ten minutes Miss Foster” Jarvis replied.

Jane gently picked Cuddles up in the blanket and he whimpered “You’re heavier than you look sweetie” she murmured “let’s go and see Uncle Bruce shall we?”

Luckily she had left the front door open and somehow she managed to pull it closed behind her as they left. Bruce was waiting for them when they arrived in medical, Jane placed the dragon on the examination table and stepped back.

“I’m not a vet” Bruce told her.

“Please Bruce who else can we take him to?” She said.

Bruce eyed the blanket covered dragon, whose head and neck were the only things visible due to the blanket.

“Can you stay in the room it’ll help keep him calm” Bruce approached Cuddles and gently pulled the blanket away, the creature was trembling.

He kept all his movements obvious and slow so as not to spook the dragon “His pupils are little wide, there’s tenderness around the face and head, maybe muscular strain to the neck and shoulders” Bruce looked up at the ceiling “Jarvis can you scan our friend?”

“Right away Dr Banner” Jarvis replied.

Soon Bruce was reading the findings “He’s been lucky no bone breaks not even a facture in his wings.”

“Thank heavens for that” Jane said.

“Cuddles is mainly suffering from shock or maybe a type of dragon concussion,” Bruce put the blanket back around the dragon.

“No treatment then?” Jane queried.

“Keep him warm and still if you can” Bruce ran a hand through his hair “try and get fluids into him, if he’ll eat make it something light.”

“Is that all?” Jane appeared troubled.

“I’m not a vet and he’s a dragon” another thought struck Bruce “give him a warm bath it might bring his stress levels down and for the next twenty four hours I wouldn’t leave him alone.”

“Baby him” Jane smiled “I can do that.”

“If he shows any worrying symptoms bring him back to medical” Bruce smiled “but as you said what he really needs is a bit of tender loving care.”

“Don’t we all” Bucky startled both Bruce and Jane as they hadn’t realized he was there. 

Cuddles made a happy noise as Bucky picked him up blanket and all “Steve’s still in his meeting with the Generals or he’d be here as well” he told Jane “thanks Doc we’ll keep an eye on him” he smiled at Bruce.


	24. Dragon Flap

There was a dragon flap added to the door, unlike an ordinary dog flap it was near the top of the door so Cuddles could easily fly through it. Apart from that there was no sign of damage from the dragon incident, as they had taken to calling it.

Fortunately Cuddles suffered no permeant effects from the accident except for maybe gaining a little more respect for doors in general.

The only other result was that after Bruce’s suggested bath in warm water. Cuddles had discovered he loved the stuff, whether it was in a bath or coming through the shower thing he loved it and the way it made his scales shine so that he became treasure.

It got to the point that if he heard the shower come on, he was there ready for the water to make him worthy to be hoard. Most of the time Steve and Bucky didn’t mind the dragon’s new preoccupation with water. Only Jane often chased him from the bathroom when she showered or bathed.

Tony would deny to his dying day that he screamed when Cuddles joined him in his shower. Instead he ordered Jarvis to get one of the terrible trio to come get there dragon. It took far longer for Bucky to arrive than Tony liked. The man smirked at him while Tony lead him to his luxurious bathroom.

Cuddles was still in the shower stall wings spread as the water splashed all over him. At seeing Bucky he let out a delighted screech. Water was best with Bucky as he could hold onto shiny shiny arm and they could be treasure together. 

Still smirking Bucky said “Thought you were more broad minded Stark?”

“That’s not the sort of broad I want to find in my shower” Tony shot back.

“Even I know that’s not politically correct” careful not to get wet Bucky turned off the water “come on trouble let’s get out of Uncle Tony’s damp hair.”

The dragon shook itself as Tony spluttered and then jumped onto Bucky’s metal arm and made a sound of satisfaction. Bucky gave Cuddles a scratch behind the ear and he purred.

“If the brat likes water that much why not introduce him to the swimming pool?” Tony offered.

“That’s actually a good idea Stark” Bucky acknowledged.

“I do have them you know” Tony said indignantly.

“We’ll leave you to your ablutions Stark make sure to wash behind your ears” Bucky advised.

“Fuck you Barnes” Tony replied.

“Not in this life time Stark” Bucky and Cuddles were out of the door and gone.

Cuddles viewed the room with interest it had large windows that let in natural light which glinted off the big rectangular stretch of water. He flapped his wings and looked at Bucky and back at the water. A questioning sound came from the dragon, Bucky stroked a reassuring hand down his back as Cuddles held onto his arm quivering.

“It’s okay buddy” Bucky lowered himself into the water and crouched so that it lapped around his metal arm.

Inquisitively Cuddles nosed the water gaining confidence he blew air through his nostrils and squeaked in happiness at the bubbles he created. Cuddles launched himself from Bucky’s arm and with a splash he entered the water.

“That’s it” Bucky grinned as Cuddles happily bobbed in the water doing a sort of dragon paddle, his wings folded closely to his back.

In a flash of movement Cuddles disappeared beneath the surface, darting to the further side of the pool and coming up for air with a delighted cry. Bucky chuckled and began his own swimming which called the dragon back to his side. Who then spent its time swimming underneath and around him or by his side with obvious pleasure.

When Bucky had had enough swimming Cuddles followed him from the pool. He settled himself in front of the windows spread his wings and purred in the warm sunlight.

“Part cat part Stark” Bucky removed his trunks, pulled on a towelling robe and sat down on a chair relaxed and happy.


	25. Small Pleasures

“Buck” the voice was soft but constant “Bucky consent is sexy and I want it.”

He opened his eyes Jane had a hand on his cock and a glint in her eyes “Whatever you’ve got it doll” he mumbled sleepily.

She kissed his mouth and pushed him onto his back, on top and between his legs Jane kissed him again “Tell me you need me.” 

“Need you so much sweetheart” he told her still not fully awake.

“Put your hands behind your head darling and keep them there” she requested her voice only a little above a whisper “good boy” she praised when he did.

Jane kissed and nipped her way down his body until she reached his upright cock leaking pre cum “You’ve got a very pretty cock Bucky.”

“Steve’s is prettier” Bucky told her now completely awake.

“Steve’s is majestic, yours is pretty and tempting I want to swallow the lovely thing whole” Jane licked the tip.

“I’m not stopping you” Bucky said breathlessly.

Jane took a firm hold on Bucky’s hips and kissed the tip and brought her lips around it gently probing the sensitive hole with her tongue. One hand left his hip and took hold of his cock as she slowly took more of him into her month. Jane continued to use her tongue while her fingers worked the rest of his cock.

She released him and took a deep breath “You feel warm and heavy in my mouth Buck, so mine.”

“Christ Jane” Bucky groaned.

Her mouth returned to his cock she kissed and licked its length. She nosed under it to flick her tongue at his balls, before going back to take his flesh into her hot willing mouth.

“Fuck Jane I’m…” She raised her head quickly replacing her mouth with her hand and continued to work Bucky’s cock as he came groaning.

“Pretty gorgeous boy” Jane sighed happily “always so willing.”

“You’ll give him a big head” Steve said as he entered the room back from a breakfast meeting.

“He deserves each and every word” Jane ran her eyes over Steve “bad meeting?” 

“No just boring, Ross was his usual smug self” Steve removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

“Does he still want my head and not in a fun way?” Bucky asked.

“He’d like you stuffed and mounted for preference” Steve said with a small smile “bless Tony and his money.”

“Amen to that” Bucky sat up wrapped his arms around Jane and kissed her.

“What are we doing today?” Jane asked when her mouth was free.

“Do we have to do anything?” Steve asked.

“Well no I suppose we could just have a lazy day at home” she replied.

“That sounds decadent in the extreme, next you’ll be wanting to go on holiday and spend vast amounts of money in casinos” Bucky teased.

Jane’s mind was working on another level “Where is Cuddles?”

“I’ve no idea” Steve said “Jarvis?”

“He’s with sir and Dr Banner they are trying to train him to fetch” Jarvis replied.

“They’ll be a while then” Jane commented “let’s have a naked day.”

“Why not it’s warm enough” Bucky agreed.

“Sure” Steve stripped the rest of his clothes off and joined them on the bed.

Jane kissed Steve “If you’re good boy like Bucky here I have a treat for you later.”

Steve’s eyes brightened “Good boys do deserve treats” he agreed.

Bucky sniggered “But bad boys have more fun.”

“Bad boys get punished and can only watch” Jane corrected him.

Jane climbed over Bucky and left the bed, she stretched then went into the bathroom and they heard the shower come on.

“Any idea what she’s got planned?” Steve asked Bucky with interest.

“No, but knowing Jane it’ll be different form the norm” Bucky didn’t look disturbed at the thought.

After lunch Steve got Bucky and Jane to pose for him while he made numerous sketches. Finally hours later they both fell asleep where they were entangled on the couch. Steve put his sketch pad down, then took his time to simply look at them while thanking his lucky stars that they were his.

“Must be catching” Bucky whispered as Jane was still sleeping.

“What’s catching?” Steve asked.

“Being voyeuristic” Bucky smiled lazily.

“Guilty as charged” Steve replied.

“Pillows don’t talk” Jane grumbled dropping a kiss on Bucky’s nipple.

“Unless they are of superior quality” Bucky countered. 

“What’s the time Jarvis?” Jane asked.

“5.30 Miss Foster” Jarvis replied.

“Could you please order us the recommended full family menu from Tolls and a bottle of their red wine” she asked.

“I have done so Miss Foster” Jarvis replied again.

“Thank you” Jane climbed off Bucky.

“What are we celebrating?” Steve asked.

“Taking your virginity” Jane smirked.

“I’m not, you know I’m not” Steve stuttered and blushed “not for years.”

“For what I’ve got planned you are and I’m almost certain that Bucky is as well” Jane kissed him and went into the kitchen.

“What the hell?” Steve turned to Bucky for an answer.

Bucky shrugged got up from the couch and followed her into the kitchen. Jane unzipped small black case and tipped the content into a pan of boiling water.

“What are you doing?” Bucky looked over her shoulder.

“I’m preparing Steve’s treat” she smiled.

“A bit small aren’t they?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow.

“Not really unless Steve wants to be in unbelievable pain” Jane put the lid on the pan.

Bucky followed her back into the living room where Steve was busy dressing “Food’s arrived” he said “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Jane was savouring a last glass of wine while Steve and Bucky finished off the food.

“So I’ve been thinking” she looked down into her glass “do we need to maybe use the traffic light system?”

At their looks of enquiry Jane went on “Green go, amber pause and red stop.”

“Isn’t no or stop much more simple and clear?” Steve asked.

“I agree” Jane said “but I thought you would both like the choice.”

“What brought this on?” Bucky asked “we trust you to listen whether it’s a colour system or not.”

“So you’ll say no and I’ll continue to listen” Jane said.

“Yes” Steve confirmed.

“Right when you’re finished Steve I want you to go shower and brush your teeth. Then make yourself comfortable on top of the bed and wait” Jane watched him get up from his chair and go to follow her instructions.

“I’ll go get rid of all this” Bucky picked up the boxes and debris of their meal and went to throw them in the kitchen bin.

It only took him a moment “Shower and teeth?” he asked.

“You read my mind” Jane replied.

She carried her wine glass into the kitchen washed it and put it away, she then removed the pan from the heat and switched the cooker off.

Bucky joined Steve on the bed “Wish you’d been a bad boy now?” He asked.

Steve shook his head “Jane takes away the numbness” he looked self-conscious.

“She does” Bucky agreed. 

“Sometimes it feels so wrong” Steve stopped.

“To need what she supplies” Bucky finished for him.

“Yes and then I think about how wretched I would feel without her” Steve told him in a whisper.

Jane came into the bedroom carrying a folded white cloth. She placed it on the bedside table “Don’t touch them or they’ll need to be sterilized again” she warned and headed for the bathroom.

Both men stared at the cloth where eight stainless steel rods lay in order of size. They were smooth and slightly curved, the only other thing on the cloth was a tube of lube. 

“How the fuck will I feel anything that small?” Grumbled Steve.

“That’s what I asked, didn’t get a good answer though” Bucky said.

“You found out nothing at all?” Steve asked.

“Nop!” Bucky said popping the word.

Jane came out of the bathroom “Jarvis where is Cuddles?”

“Tending to his hoard Miss Foster” Jarvis replied.

“Good, thank you Jarvis” she smiled and walked over to the bed and sat on it “Steve lie flat on your back, legs together and relax.”

Positioned as she asked he said “Talk to me Jane.”

“Bucky is going to make you nice and hard then I’m going to penetrate you with them” she nodded to the cloth and then took hold of his cock and rubbed her thumb over its hole.

“I’m going to fuck your smallest hole” Jane bent over him and flicked her tongue at the tip of his cock.

“God” Steve gasped.

Bucky straddled Steve’s closed thighs, his hands busy on his cock, making the other man’s hips jerk wildly “Come on Steve I want to see your cock penetrated and fucked.”

“Ah fuck Bucky” Steve thrust into his hands eyes half closed.

Jane plundered his mouth and stole his breath “Beautiful virgin” she whispered sweetly.

“Take me” Steve begged hoarsely. 

Bucky climbed off Steve “All yours” he told her.

Jane opened the lube and gently applied it to Steve’s small twitching hole making sure it was wet and slippery. She didn’t pick up the smallest rod instead she chose a medium sized one.

“You’re not ready for the largest or smallest yet” she told him as she lubricated the rod in her hand.

Using one hand to steady Steve’s cock she gently teased his hole, moving the tip of the rod which she held in her other hand playfully over and around his hole.

“Pain or discomfort yell out don’t be a hero” she smiled dryly as she eased the tip gently forward and in.

“Jesus” Steve jerked and Jane quickly sat back.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, yes, please continue” Steve begged.

“Hold him still Buck I don’t want to hurt him by mistake” Jane said.

Bucky laid himself across Steve’s chest and took hold of him by the shoulders “I’ve got him sweetheart.”

Again she probed the hole and the tip slipped in Steve groaned licentiously, encouraging her to gently work the rod in a little deeper. Steve whimpered softly, Jane pulled the rod out fully and Steve protested.

“Shush” Jane rebuked him, spreading more lube on the rod and began again to insert it. 

A firm even pressure sent it deeper than before “More, please” the words tumbled from Steve’s mouth.

Jane gently pushed until it was almost three quarters of the way in and stopped “How does that feel?” She asked.

“So full it’s wonderful” Steve told her breathlessly.

Jane smiled “It can get better” she pulled the rod back and then thrust it forward in a gentle rhythm, Steve screamed and almost threw Bucky off him. 

Jane jumped away from him frowning she reached for the rod to remove it only for Steve to gasp out “I didn’t say stop” seeing Jane was still uncertain he added “I’ll be good, please so good, I’ll crawl, I’ll…” He was babbling.

Jane looked at Bucky who gave her a nod and renewed his grip on Steve “Fine and you are a good boy Steve, don’t believe anybody who tells you different.”

She kept up a steady rhythm watching closely for his reactions, Steve shuddered, gasped and whimpered but didn’t seem to be in pain as she continued to fuck his cock. She used her free hand to trace her finger tips up and down his length.

“Yes” he groaned “please yes gonna” his words chased each other “gonna.”

Smoothly Jane removed the rod shushed him again as made a protesting noise. She lowered her head and took him in her mouth while still using her hand on him. He came and she swallowed his essence leant back and licked her lips.

Steve’s eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic. Bucky on the other hand was staring at Jane with a hunger that wasn’t just sexual but that need to feel raw emotion.

“If you want when Steve is recovered” Jane offered.

“Yes” He replied quietly and Jane smiled at him.

“What about you?” He asked.

“I get to watch” Jane replied and it was as simple as that.


	26. Welcome To The Family

Tony was almost bouncing as he spoke “Peter would make a great addition to the team and you are getting on Steve one day you’ll want to retire.”

Steve ignored the jibe “He’s just a kid Tony he should finish school at least before he’s tossed in the deep end.”

“Peter is already out there Steve, he’s not going to listen he’s better off under our wing than being alone or maybe Ross picking him up” Tony rolled on.

“Okay you’re right” Steve sighed.

“Yes I am” Tony smiled tiredly “he’s a clever kid Steve talks a lot but none of us are perfect.”

“Nothing like you then?” Steve replied dryly.

“Burn, Captain America can snark” Tony taunted.

“So he’s clever, what do you want me to do?” Steve asked.

“Mentor him let him be Robin to your Batman, I can do the fun science stuff with him” Tony replied.

“Give him my number” Steve told Tony.

“You might regret that” Tony muttered.

“Are you already trying to talk me out of this?” Steve questioned.

“No, no you’ll love Peter he’s a breath of fresh air” Tony told him brightly.

“Captain Rogers will be down in a few minutes Mr Parker” Jarvis told Peter.

“Thanks Jarvis” something caught his eyes “is that a dragon?”

“I believe so Mr Parker, sir named him Cuddles” the tone was dry and Jarvis seemed amused.

Peter sat down on a couch keeping the dragon in sight, who was going through a waste paper basket. A thoughtful look came onto his face, Peter opened his bag and searched through it. No sooner had he found what he was looking for than Cuddles was perched on the back of the couch watching as he polished the shiny thing.

Cuddles wasn’t sure what it was but it called to him, every once in a while Peter glanced at him but otherwise ignored the dragon. Cuddles inched along the couch getting a little nearer to the boy. Peter hid a small smile and continued to ignore him.

Seconds later he flopped onto the couch beside Peter and laid his head in his lap. Staring up at him with large hopeful eyes, Peter slowly and cautiously rubbed behind the dragon’s ears. Cuddles purred happily, under the touch and Peter smiled.

In his free hand he held a battered tin box which he offered to Cuddles. He took it in his front claws and slide onto his back to examine it. Peter looked down at his lap full of happy dragon and grinned.

Steve walked into the room and a smile broke out on his face “Peter Parker?”

“Yes sir, I was just” he shrugged his shoulders “making friends with Cuddles he’s” Peter words ran down when he realized who he was speaking to.

“Any friend” Steve gestured to Cuddles and sat beside Peter “so I thought maybe we could start with the rudiments of boxing its good discipline for both the body and mind.”

“Yes sure, sir Captain” Peter rushed to agree.

“It’s Steve” he said smiling.

“Peter but you already know that” Peter babbled and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Welcome to the Avengers Peter you’re going to fit in just fine” Steve told him.


	27. Intrepid Explorer

Cuddles had come to the end of the air vent, he was faced with a rusty unmaintained grid. With curiosity he nosed it and it fell away almost without noise, for a brief moment Cuddles didn’t move as fresh air hit him in the face. His nose twitched and he stuck his head through the hole and with a wriggle he was out and flying.

Since joining the Avengers Peter had dropped all his jobs in favour of Aunt May being employed at Stark Industries as an administrator, which paid amazingly well. It made more time for school work but as a plus freed him up for his night activities. He was just setting out on such activities when he spotted a familiar sight.

With speed and quickness he climbed up the building which Cuddles was sitting on “Hey Cuddles” he half whispered.

The dragon turned its head and made a friendly noise “What are you doing here?” Peter sat down beside the creature “Steve will be worried sick.”

If a dragon could shrug this one did “Hey he only wants to keep you safe come on I’ll take you home.”

Sensing that Peter was about to pick him up, Cuddles stretched out his wings and took off “Ah hell” Peter was swinging after him.

“Steve will kill me if you get hurt” Cuddles disappeared into an alleyway and Peter rushed after him.

There was an ear splitting scream and lots of swearing as Peter caught up with Cuddles. Two dishevelled teenagers glared at him, the boys jeans were half-mast his butt exposed to the night air, the girls top was unbuttoned but held together by one of her hands.

“What the fuck is that?” The boy demanded.

“A robotic dragon” Peter babbled “a new Stark adult toy” the teenagers stared at him “I’m taking it on a test run?” Peter didn’t sound too sure of himself.

The boy held up his phone, Cuddles hissed and opened his mouth very wide and to everyone’s surprise bright blue flames shot out. The boy yelped and dropped his smouldering phone.

“I’m going to sue Stark until his eyes pop” he yelled nursing his painful hand to his chest “I’m getting that little fucker dismantled.”

Peter this time managed to grab Cuddles and he ran “I’m going to make you wish you’d never been born spiderboy” the irate teen yelled after him.

Peter entered the lobby of Avengers Tower, where he found waiting for him Steve complete with Dad face and Bucky who was smirking unhelpfully.

“Hi” Peter said weakly Cuddles wriggled in his arms and he let the dragon go. Cuddles went straight to Steve, wrapping himself around his shoulders and neck.

“Cuddles was already outside when I found him, honest Steve I didn’t sneak him out” the words tumbled from Peter’s mouth.

“We know” it was Bucky who spoke first “this little menace managed to escape all by himself and you got him back without incident.”

“Ah about that did you know that Cuddles can breathe fire?” Seeing the look on Steve’s face he hurried on “we interrupted a courting couple and he scorched the boy.”

“Jesus” the lift door opened “come on” Steve said and led the way in.

When they left the life again Tony was waiting for them grinning “Cockblocking Cuddles” the dragon wisely ignored him.

In the background a large tv was on “Gavin was so brave he could have been hurt a lot worse that thing was vicious Tony Stark ought to know better” the girl accused.

“Yeah Stark its dangerous testing weapons in public areas Cyth and me could have been killed. You’ll be hearing from my lawyer and if I come across spiderboy again I’m going to punch his lights out” Gavin added full of bluster.

The reporter turned to the camera “We’ve managed to rescue the picture Gavin Siddells took before he was attacked” a slightly blurred image flashed up on the screen, it featured Cuddles mouth open displaying a fine set of glinting fangs and not much else.

“Two can play at that game” Tony commented “Jarvis access spiderboys suit memory and display the incident.”

The tv went silent and a floating screen appeared “Steve will kill me if you get hurt” was followed by a scream. 

They were obviously seeing the incident through Peter’s eyes. The teenagers came into view and they watched the scene unfolded before them. It finished a few moments after Cuddles tried to barbecue Gavin’s phone. 

“A robotic dragon” Tony asked in disbelief.

“I had to think on my feet” Peter mumbled.

“Don’t look so glum we’ve dealt with worse” Tony consoled looking briefly at Bucky.

The tv sound came back on “So you’re saying in no way can that be a robotic device and that Spiderman has a real life dragon by his side?” The reporter was talking to a middle aged man.

“I’m saying that Stark for all his wonders is not a god and that that creature is made of flesh and blood” the man retorted a glint in his eyes.

“There is only a picture to go on for now” the reporter was cut off in mid flow.

“That creature is the first sign that the apocalypse is upon us, repent I say before it’s too late” the man’s voice had more than a hint of hysteria in it.

“Jarvis turn that rubbish off” Tony ordered brusquely.

Steve stroked Cuddles thoughtfully “The government can’t have Cuddles” he announced.

“Damn straight” Bucky added his voice to Steve’s.

“Ross and his clique can fuck off if he thinks Cuddles belongs to him or the military” Tony confirmed “Jarvis get my lawyers on to it.”

“Right away sir” Jarvis replied.

“I better get back to my” Peter was not allowed to finish his sentence.

“There’ll be people out looking for you and Cuddles, take the rest of your shift off” Steve ordered.

“But!” Peter tried to argue. 

“Steve’s right” Bucky told him “one night isn’t going to hurt you, let things calm down a bit.”

Peter looked hopefully at Tony “Can I?”

“Sure thing kid” Tony grinned “Jarvis let Peter into my workshop.”

Peter left them a lot happier than he was a few moments before. The three older men relaxed a little when they were alone “Is this going to be a hard fight Tony?” Steve asked.

“Even if it is rest assured Ross won’t lay a finger on Cuddles” Tony poured himself a drink “if I have to buy an island to keep him on tricked out with the best security I will.”


	28. And Bugs Oh My

Tony scratched his chin and looked at his lawyer Mr Jenks and asked “Do we know who is backing him?”

“Mr Siddells has hired Terry Fletcher Associates” Mr Jenks didn’t look impressed.

“That money grabbing low bellied snake” Tony muttered “well at least we know he can be bribed.”

“Do you wish me to start negotiations” Mr Jenks didn’t comment on Tony’s accusation.

“Yes get the ball rolling” Tony confirmed “and keep me informed.”

“Naturally Mr Stark” Mr Jenks left the other man staring into space.

“Tony wants you to move into the tower” Steve held the punch bag steady.

Peter paused “He’s already asked but I can’t leave Aunt May alone and she won’t hear of moving in” he hit the bag putting his full weight behind it.

Steve didn’t even stagger back “Better, watch your stance.”

“She said it’s one thing to take a job from Tony it’s another to be kept by Tony especially for a woman” another blow hit the bag.

“I can empathise with her reasons but you are both in danger” Steve replied.

“Spiderman is Spiderman I’m just me” he made a jab at the bag.

“Back in the 1930s that would work well, in this day and age not so much. Everyone has mobile phones everything can be recorded look at your suit it records your activities in it” Steve said.

Peter frowned he didn’t feel comfortable about his suits so called memory and had tried to talk to Tony about it only for his concerns to be brushed off, “It’s not me you have to convince Steve its Aunt May and I’m not going to leave her unprotected and alone she’s already lost Uncle Ben.”

Bucky walked over to them wiping his face with a towel “Put the apartment under surveillance.”

Peter blanched “No, no cameras, no bugs.”

“Have you got something to hide Peter?” A devilish amusement hit Bucky’s eyes.

“No, Aunt May doesn’t deserve that, her private life is just that private” Peter was now flushed red and Bucky looked even more amused.

“Buck stop teasing him” Steve spoke to Peter “how about an agent living next door, a Stark car to pick her up for work and on call for her other transport needs?” Steve offered.

“I’ll talk to her about it” Peter said and went off to get a shower.

“Agent next door?” Bucky asked.

“Already in place” Steve confirmed.

“And the car on call could be classed as a perk of working for Stark” Bucky completed.

“Yep” Steve replied.

“Anything else?” Bucky asked.

“No the apartment is not bugged” at Bucky’s expectant look he continued “there is surveillance cameras in the lobby, stairways and lifts of the apartment building which Jarvis keeps track of.”

“Cameras outside the building?” Steve nodded in reply to the question “better than nothing let’s hope the boy manages to talk her into moving in.”

“We’ve got no room to talk Buck” Steve’s lips quirked “we moved back in to comfort a dragon.”

Bucky smiled back “So how is Peter shaping up?”

“He relies too much on his ability to web away from danger, we’re working on his self-defence, upper body strength and tactics.” 

“He doesn’t need help with his self-confidence?” Bucky asked.

“If anything he’s to self-confident” Steve paused “team work is a little shaky too.”

“Well he works mainly alone” Bucky said “and the rest of us can be a bit head strong.” 

Steve smiled “That’s putting it mildly.”


	29. Every Picture Tells A Story

Steve had removed the dragons hoard from its hiding place in the vents. Cuddles hadn’t been happy and kept a close eye on him as he relocated the shiny pile to an empty walk in linen cupboard. He locked the door, reached up to the dragon flap drawing Cuddles attention to it. The dragon was through it in quick time and Steve walked away smiling.

Meanwhile all the vents had been repaired and dragon proofed. Cuddles wasn’t happy about that either and had sulked for a good few days. Until Tony had given him one of his old deactivated stripped down to silver gauntlets. Which Cuddles loved and brightened up considerably. 

“If only other people were that easy to please” Tony commented at the sight of Cuddles curled around the gauntlet sleeping peacefully.

Steve asked “Any news from Mr Jenks?”

“It’s only been twenty four hours even I can’t expect miracles” Tony was disgruntled.

“Sir Mr Jenks is requesting a meeting” Jarvis intoned “he’s waiting in the lobby.”

“Send him up” Tony replied when Steve moved as if to leave “Steve?”

“I can stay if you want me to” Steve offered.

“Good it takes a village and all that” Tony turned as Mr Jenks joined them.

“Bad news Mr Jenks?” Tony asked.

“Ah Mr Stark” he nodded to Steve “Mr Rogers just a little bump in the road nothing that can’t be fixed.”

“Don’t keep us in suspense” Tony prodded.

“Mr Siddells through his lawyer is trying to make Cuddles a ward of court” Mr Jenks paused “thinking that the dragon will be removed from your custody.”

“We can’t let that happen Tony even I know possession is nine tenths of the law” Steve frowned.

“Not quite Mr Rogers” Mr Jenks told him “but in this case I believe that since Cuddles is settled and happy here that the court would let him remain for the time being.”

“The worse could still happen though?” Steve asked.

“Unlikely but yes” Mr Jenks concentrated on Steve “that’s where you or one of your colleagues come in.”

Tony made a gesture to carry on “If Mr Rogers would consider becoming guardian to Cuddles under law it would be very helpful.”

Tony tapped his chin with a finger “The power of his image and trust the public have in him” he muttered.

“Exactly Mr Stark not only will he be able to make all legal decisions for Cuddles, his vouching for him is good publicity” for Mr Jenks he was most animated “Captain America once again standing up for the little guy.”

Both men looked at Steve “You’re sure I’m the best person for this?” He asked.

“Who would be better than Captain America” Mr Jenks enquired archly.

“He does come in useful sometimes” Steve admitted “I’ll do it.”

“Good, now Mr Rogers I have some papers for you to sign and you’ll shortly be solely responsible for Cuddles” Tony sniggered in the background both Steve and Mr Jenks ignored him. 

“Tell me would you consider that Cuddles has imprinted on you?” Mr Jenks gestured where Steve should sign.

“Yes” it was Tony who replied “Cuddles thinks the sun shines out of Steve’s ass and treats him like a pack leader.”

“We’ll have an animal behaviour expert write a report on your relationship and so on” Mr Jenks told Steve “put together a day in the life, pictures, videos it’ll show how settled and happy he is in your care.”

Due to Jarvis monitoring and keeping an eye on Cuddles there were plenty of photos and just as many videos. Steve finally chose ten still photos and had put together a 30 minute compendium of scenes from various videos. 

The animal behaviour expert spent an afternoon with Steve, Cuddles and Bucky. She went away fascinated by Cuddles and with a crush on Bucky. The report and visual evidence was presented to the judge who immediately released the photos to the press.

“Is he allowed to do that?” Steve’s irritation was obvious.

“Look on the bright side it’ll be good publicity not just for Cuddles but the Avengers as well” Tony said.

The press took a fancy to two photos in particular, the first was Bucky asleep on a couch with Cuddles wrapped around his silver arm also sleeping. The other was from the time Bucky had taken Cuddles to the swimming pool for the first time. Bucky was lying back on a lounger while Cuddles was wings spread and sunbathing. The internet went mad and in general the public fell in love with Bucky and Cuddles.


	30. Pins And Needles

Jane was feeling restless work wasn’t going well, Steve and Bucky were busy and she needed something to make her feel better, in control. With an edge of desperation she searched through the draws in the kitchen and snatched up a small piece of card and rushed the back into the living room. Where a clean glass and a bottle of vodka waited for her.

Hands shaking she poured the alcohol into the glass and ripped free two needle’s from the card dropping them into the glass. Jane stripped off her top and bra, dipped the tips of her fingers into the glass then lazily stroked her nipples. She coaxed them erect and hard, alternatively flicking and pinching her flesh. Satisfied with their readiness she sat back in her chair took a breath and picked up the glass.

She plucked a needle out and shook the residue of alcohol off it. Jane pinched and pulled on one of her nipples and set the needle against it. Bit her lip and pushed it through her flesh at a steady pace only gasping once. Breathing deeply she savoured the hot delightful pain.

Jane looked down at the needle that skewered her swollen nipple drops of blood beading on both sides of it. She relaxed as she felt blood trickle down her breast. After a few minutes she picked up the glass again and removed the second needle from it and pushed it through her other nipple.

Jane lay back on the couch arms above her head letting the pain and heat take over her body. Embracing it as her right as it cleared her mind and left her at peace. Eyes closed she fell deeper floating away to a place of safety and contentment.

Lost as she was Jane didn’t hear Steve enter the living room or see him stop and stare at her. She didn’t realise that he then approached where she lay semi naked and bloody. Kneeling as a pilgrim might to a saint, ready to be blessed and confirmed in his obedience to his faith.

“Are you okay Jane” Steve whispered as if any sound might break the spell Jane had cast.

Jane’s eyes didn’t open but her lips moved slightly and she nodded her head in reply.

“Do you need anything?” Steve added still whispering.

“Sh…” passed her lips and he settled himself to wait.

Later Bucky found them still in position, he dropped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and he looked up “How long?”

Steve shrugged “Over an hour?”

“Sweetheart it’s time to come back” Bucky spoke directly to Jane “Steve and I are going to look after you.”

Steve stood up and stretched his legs working the numbness out of them, while Bucky sat on the couch beside Jane he took hold of her hand “I’m going to remove them” he told her.

He placed his metal hand on her breast holding it gently and with his other hand eased out the needle. Jane made a noise of distress but didn’t fight him.

“Good girl” he dropped it into the glass that Steve held out to him. He made quick work of removing the second one and it joined the other in the glass “That didn’t take long sweetheart.”

Steve tore open a small packet and handed Bucky the wipe. Jane whimpered as her breasts were cleaned of the blood and her nipples stung even though his touch was gentle “Good, good” Bucky muttered and the wipe joined the needles in the glass.

With grace and unthinking strength Bucky lifted Jane from the couch and gestured for Steve to sit down. He then settled her in Steve’s lap and lefty to get rid of the needles and such. Steve arranged Jane so that she was comfortable and wrapped his arms around her.

“Why didn’t you come to us Jane? There is no need for you to do this alone” he dropped a kiss onto her hair.

Bucky returned to them quickly “Sweetheart” her eye lids fluttered “did something happen today?”

Jane licked her lips “Bad day, work bad.”

“You’ve had bad work days before” Bucky sat beside them “what was so different about this one?”

“Nothing” she muttered.

“I don’t believe you” Bucky spoke without thinking.

Jane’s reaction was pure instinct, fingers clawed she went for his face. It was good training and reflexes that saved him from being scratched to ribbons. He held onto her wrists as Steve held onto her struggling body.

“No” Bucky ordered firmly “stop” he added, Jane went limp against Steve’s chest.

“Jane we can’t help you unless you let us” he kissed the insides of both of her wrists before letting them go.

“You’re right” it was plain she wasn’t happy at the thought “it all seems so insignificant compared to what either of you have been through.”

“She was small petite even” Jane swallowed back the need to be sick.

“I hit her at fifty miles per hour and her head crashed through the windscreen there was blood everywhere, I’d never seen death up close before” Jane swallowed again.

“It was an accident” Steve said quietly and without inflection.

“I was in Britain and on the wrong side of the road, hell I was lucky not to get jail time for it, instead my licence was withdrawn and I had a fine to pay. How was that fair on…” Jane took a breath as tears ran down her face.

“Laura Anderson was eighteen years old and studying to be midwife I destroyed all that potential and her parents forgave me” Jane’s tone was bewildered and lost.

“How could they do that? I killed their daughter and walked away with only bruising to show for it” confusion was added to the mix.

“Today is the anniversary of the accident” Bucky said carefully “what do you usually do?”

“Visit a specialist club or contact a trusted friend for help” Jane replied dully.

Steve stood up carrying Jane with him “Come on Buck” he lead them to the bedroom.

Jane shifted in his arms and sighed “I don’t deserve this kindness.”

Steve set her on the bed as Bucky closed the door. Unasked and with no resistance from her, Steve stripped the rest of Jane’s clothes off.

“Buck?” Steve looked over to him.

“I’m ahead of you” Bucky was already naked.

Steve lifted Jane up again and Bucky climbed into the bed and got comfortable on his back. Then held out his arms and Steve placed her in them and pulled the sheet half way up.

“Get some rest sweetheart, tomorrow if you feel like it you can beat us black and blue” Bucky told her quietly.

“You say the sweetest things Buck” Jane’s voice was muffled against his shoulder.

Steve kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed beside them “Talking isn’t sleeping” he scolded.

“Go to sleep Jane before Steve gets himself into trouble” Bucky advised.

“His middle name…” a soft snore was the full stop to her sentence.


	31. You Scratch My

“Where’s Steve?” Jane didn’t move from Bucky’s loose grip.

“Court, putting the final touches to his guardianship of Cuddles” Bucky told her running a hand down her back to cup her butt.

“Work, I’m late” Jane tried to sit up but Bucky became an octopus and stopped her.

“Sick day” he told her “Steve phoned you in before he left.”

“What did he tell them?” Jane was tense.

“Not the truth” Bucky stretched beneath her “migraine.”

She relaxed “You’re both very naughty and deserve chastisement.”

“We do and you’re just the woman to do it” he was smiling.

“I’m okay Buck there’s no need to worry” she kissed his neck using her teeth just a little.

“Yesterday” Bucky began but didn’t get to finish.

“Yesterday you both were busy and I’m not that selfish” Jane said firmly.

“We’re yours sweetheart you’re allowed to be selfish” he laced his fingers on her back.

“You are both independent I will not take that from you” Jane was adamant. 

“Nor would we want you to but that shouldn’t stop you from calling us when you need to” Bucky said.

“When I’m in need” Jane tried to sit up again and this time Bucky let her “I’ll reach out.”

“That’s all we’re asking Jane let us return the favour and look after your needs when we can, don’t leave us out of the loop” Bucky told her.

“You obey so sweetly don’t think that you don’t meet my needs and more” a fond smile broke out on her face “Steve can be a little stubborn but he gets there in the end” Jane’s tone was all contentment.

“Stubborn? I’d say we all share that trait” Bucky left the bed “you hungry?”

“Yes” Jane’s stomach made itself known with a quiet rumble “and coffee.”

“There’ll always be coffee” Bucky pulled on some sweat pants and ran a hand over the stubble on his face.

Jane was out of the bed and pulling on a dressing gown “Come on slow coach.”

It was almost one o’clock in the afternoon when Steve returned to find Jane freshly bathed but still in her dressing gown. Bucky on the other hand was completely nude sitting cross legged on the carpet hands secured behind his back with what looked like one of Steve’s ties.

“How did it go?” Jane asked from her seat on the couch.

“I’m officially responsible for Cuddles, his safety and wellbeing” Steve threw his coat onto a chair and toed his shoes off.

“Before you ask I’m fine” Jane told him.

“You won’t be so…” his words came to a stop.

“You’ll know when I need you I promise” she smiled and patted the couch “sit beside me?”

Jane gestured to Bucky “I get the urge to despoil all that imperfect perfection” she unfastened Steve’s tie and removed it.

“Your mask of purity has the same effect on me” she unbuttoned his shirt “I’d like to rip it away and display the wanton creature beneath it.”

Jane pushed the shirt over his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. She then went on to pinch a handy nipple which made Steve bite his lip “All those idiots who think you’re a bland plaster saint they don’t realize what they’re missing. 

She plucked a paper bag from the floor and tipped the contents onto Steve’s lap, he jumped and looked down. To find wooden blocks, sheets of sandpaper and a small pair of scissors in a case had landed on him.

Jane removed the scissors from their case “All the ideas you both give me, I hope we live long enough to try each and every one of them.”

“My father’s hobby was carpentry he said it concentrated the mind” as she spoke Jane cut a piece of sandpaper in half “he once told me to always go with the grain” her fingers fixed the sandpaper to one of the blocks “which I plan to.”

Jane ran a finger over the sandpaper testing the coarseness of the grit “A little blood, a little joy” block in hand she drew it across Steve’s bare stomach leaving behind beads of blood and scratched up skin.

“I like it when you bleed for me” with force she passed the block over a nipple and Steve almost yelped which made her repeat the action again only slower “Beg” Jane ordered.

Not quite sure what he was begging for he obeyed “Please anything more.”

“You only have to ask” she took the nipple in her mouth and bit down.

Steve groaned at the stinging pain, adding a whimper when the sandpaper met the skin of his shoulder rasping it raw. Jane kissed her way over to the bloody patch and then sucked on it.

“You taste of life and violence sweet on the tongue” Jane attacked his mouth biting his lips and nipping his tongue.

The sandpaper grazed Steve’s other nipple blooding it, he groaned “Please I need…” another groan was forced from him as the coarse paper cut into his stomach.

“You were saying” Jane softly taunted.

She circled the paper around his navel and then over it forcefully. Making the skin bright red, blood standing out like sweat as it ran down his body.

“Please, please” another swipe from the sandpaper silenced him.

“You either cum from this or not at all” Jane told him sending the coarse paper over both his nipples “you can do that for me can’t you?” 

He reached for her “Keep your hands to yourself” Jane ground the paper into his already tender flesh.

Then she went for his nipples again almost scrubbing them with the paper, Steve wailed body jerking and spasming as he came pleasure nearer to pain flooding his senses. Leaving a damp mark on his pants that would be uncomfortable in a very short time.

“I’m pleased you’re my good boy” she replaced the used sandpaper on the wooden block “catch your breath then remove the rest of your clothes.”

Jane got up from the couch and went over to Bucky who had watched everything she had done to Steve. He kept track of the block Jane held in her hand “Such big pretty hungry eyes” she said huskily.

“All the better to see you with” Bucky whispered back.

“My dutiful boy” Jane knelt beside him and rubbed the sandpaper down one of his thighs and up the other.

“Be a good boy Steve and get me my purse” Jane glanced over at the naked man and smiled when he obeyed.

In moments he handed her the purse and knelt behind Bucky “Thank you” Jane praised and dropped the sandpaper onto the carpet.

She opened her purse and took her manicure set from it and opened its case. A moment’s contemplation and Jane removed the metal cuticle pusher from it.

“Brace Bucky’s shoulders” she ordered Steve who again obeyed quickly “pull him back a little” she added.

For balance Jane rested a hand on Bucky’s flesh shoulder bending slightly she began her work. Dragging the sharp edge of the cuticle pusher over the flesh of his stomach and breaking the skin. Repeatedly she sent bursts of wicked pain through him, the tool digging in just as he needed it to.

Jane sat back to admire her work the word MINE stood out on the pale flesh bloody and real. She ran fingers over it smearing the blood and rubbing it into his skin.

“Worthy of an art gallery” she murmured and then stood up “untie Bucky and help him to his feet” while Steve obeyed she licked the cuticle pusher clean and put it away.

“Follow me” Jane led them to the bedroom.

Steve put an arm around Bucky and they obeyed. He wondered how long Bucky had been sitting cross legged to make him so unsteady on his feet.

Sitting on the bed Jane asked Bucky “How do you feel?” 

“I’m good” he replied.

“Yes you are but how do you feel?” Jane pushed.

“Pins and needles but otherwise I’m fine” he met Jane’s eyes.

“How do you feel?” Jane repeated again.

“Owned” Bucky finally revealed and she smiled.

“Steve look after Bucky” Jane watched to see what he would do.

For a moment Steve looked confused then dropped to his knees and carefully began to massage Bucky’s thighs ever conscious of the scratched up skin that decorated them. She allowed that to continue until she was sure Bucky was comfortable again.

“Enough” she added “good boy” and smiled again, Steve returned to stand by Bucky’s side.

“What do you need Bucky?” was her next question.

“You, you and Steve” he replied in a firm tone.

“Good boy” Jane walked over to them.

She took hold of Bucky’s semi erect cock, working on it until he was hard and ready, removing her hand she paused only to give him a brief kiss on the lips.

“Steve kneel, put your hands behind your back and keep them there” she stepped in front of him and put her hand on his head ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face.

The tips of her fingers came to rest on Steve’s lips and applied a gentle pressure to the lower one. Steve obeyed and opened his mouth a little as she wanted. Jane’s hand continued its journey down his neck and came to a halt on his shoulder brushing the raw patch of skin on it.

“Bucky?” Jane’s free hand grasped his erection and tugged gently pulling him forward.

She moved back and Bucky was left in front of Steve. Jane’s other hand went back to Steve’s head. Pushing it forward until his open mouth came into contact with the tip of Bucky’s sensitive cock.

“Kiss and lap, show your love, just the head mind you” she warned him.

Jane let go of them both and took three steps back. Eyes fixed on Steve who was lapping the tip of Bucky’s cock delicately and with dedication.

In between deep breaths Bucky asked “Can I?” One of his hands was reaching for Steve.

“Yes but don’t guide him” Jane allowed.

She walked around them, Jane would never get enough of just being able to observe these two men. A furious possessiveness rose up in her, a desire to hide them away from everyone and keep them safe. Under her care and free from all obligations, there only concerns to please her and themselves.

Steve was pushing the tip of his tongue into the opening of Bucky’s cock mimicking penetration, eyes half closed. Lost in his own world doing as he had been told and doing it well.

Bucky was biting his lip concentrating on remaining still being good because Jane believed he was good and he wasn’t going to disappoint her. Between them the outside world had disappeared and the only people who mattered were him, Steve and Jane. Fingers touched his shoulder and he flinched.

“Easy there” Jane calmed him “good obedient boy.”

The fingers gripped his hair firmly and tugged his head back, he met her eyes and was no longer biting his lip.

“Something to suck on my pretty boy” fingers pressing into his mouth and he welcomed them. Sucking, mouthing, tongue stroking and teasing them.

She watched Steve while enjoying Bucky’s attention “Take the head into your mouth but no deeper” she told him.

Bucky groaned around her fingers when Steve did just that.

Slowly and smoothly Jane pulled her fingers from Bucky’s warm wet mouth. Savouring the way he whimpered at their loss. They danced down his spine and slipped between his buttocks searching for the entrance to his body, then rested against it unmoving.

“Please” Bucky begged “please Jane.”

One finger pressed inwards just breaching the tight muscle “Can you relax for me Buck?”

“Yes… I” he groaned “please.”

The pressure increased as the finger sank into him up to the first knuckle “How’s that?” Jane asked.

“More please I need you” Bucky begged so beautifully.

“Steve stop” Jane ordered and he jerked his head back obeying instantly.

“Fuck!” Bucky all but wailed.

Jane removed her finger just as quickly “Bucky do you want to stop?”

“No, please I’ve been good” tears ran down Bucky’s face “I can be better please.”

“I’m not going to leave you hanging” both her hands held onto his shoulders and she pressed her front to his back “do you trust me Bucky?”

“Yes” he confirmed.

“Good boy” she kissed the back of his neck before releasing him.

“On your feet Steve” she turned her attention back to Bucky again “spread your legs pretty.”

Seeing they had both obeyed her, she continued “lean forward and brace yourself on Steve’s lovely broad shoulders.”

“Such good boys” Jane praised once again when Bucky obeyed “you can hold him Steve” and she smiled as he did.

“Now relax and enjoy” Jane kissed her way down Bucky’s spine taking her time.

She then knelt hands on his hips and sank her teeth into his round firm ass Bucky squirmed and whimpered breathlessly as the skin was broken. Jane licked the blood away and then pulled his ass cheeks apart revealing his most private place.

“Jesus Mary Mother of god” Bucky growled when he felt her tongue probe him.

Jane worked her tongue into him, wetting and relaxing the muscle.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Bucky griped Steve’s shoulders tightly, his head buried against him.

He took in a deep breath when both her mouth and tongue left him. Soon to be replaced by two fingers steadily pushing their way into his body rubbing and searching until Bucky groaned when they found the small bundle of nerves she was looking for. Jane brushed them again and Bucky jerked in Steve’s hold.

She reached around with her other hand and grasped his dripping cock. The two sided attack had Bucky writhing between Jane and Steve slowly going out of his mind.

“That’s it Buck so pretty so good” Jane breathed out her hand working faster and her fingers pressing down inside him “cum for me.”

Bucky screamed as his body obeyed her commend and he came without control, mind going blank slumping in Steve’s arms.

“Will you look at that” Jane’s smile was wide and her eyes were bright “now that is trust.”

Steve shifted Bucky into a more comfortable position “Before the war” he began uncertainly “he would do this sometimes, it used to worry me. I thought something might be wrong with him.” 

“It’s one of the highest compliments he can give us Steve” Jane told him gently.

“I realize that now but then well everything was different and just loving him was seen as unhealthy and wrong” Steve dropped a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. 

Jane smiled “Thankfully things are different now, not perfect I’ll grant you but easier and a lot more tolerant” Jane got onto her feet “get him on the bed I’m going to clean up I won’t be long” Jane washed her hands thoroughly, brushed her teeth and used mouth wash.

Back in the bedroom with her boys, she let Steve help her clean and tend to Bucky. Then slip him between the sheets and place a pillow under his head. Then Jane cleaned and made Steve comfortable, loving the way he relaxed under her touch with complete trust.

It wasn’t until she climbed into the bed that Bucky’s eye lids fluttered and he sighed “I haven’t done that for an age.”

Steve who lay on the other side of Jane neatly sandwiching her between the two of them grinned “The night before you left for training camp I thought I’d killed you.”

“I remember” Bucky chuckled “your face was a picture” he rolled onto his side and looked down at Jane “you didn’t have to do that sweetheart.”

“I wanted to” she paused “nothing about your body is distasteful to me” she took Bucky’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Steve placed his own hand over it lacing their fingers together.

“Both of you may not be tired but I am” Jane closed her eyes and there was silence.


	32. More Answers Than Questions

“News from Mr Jenks?” Steve asked Tony who was staring at his Starkpad.

“Siddells wants five million for assault and battery, destruction of property plus emotional distress and hurt” Tony didn’t even look surprised.

Steve looked stunned “And a pony as well I suppose” he sighed “are you going to buy him off?”

Tony looked scandalised “Buy, buy” he squawked “I think you mean offer him a mutually benefiting deal.”

Steve knew what he meant but didn’t labour the point “Not five million surely.”

“Nowhere near” Tony confirmed “Mr Jenks is limited to one million and because I’m a good guy I’ll also replace his mobile.”

“It’s still a lot of money” Steve commented.

“Oh he’ll not get the full amount Mr Jenks is far too good for that” Tony told him.

Steve made a sound of approval “He deserves something but certainly not a million.”

“Shouldn’t you and the gang be leaving?” Tony suddenly asked.

“Damn it, yes” and Steve was on his way out leaving Tony grinning at his retreat.

Cuddles didn’t like the carrier it was small and cramped his wings. Pack mate Tony had tricked him into it with tasty meat. Nor did he like the thing Alpha Steve had put around his neck, it was strange and unwelcome. He snuffled at the grid that he couldn’t get past, warm air assaulted his nose and he sneezed.

“Is this really necessary?” It was Beta Bucky speaking.

“According to Tony’s PR man we’ve got to build on the good will that the photos encouraged” Alpha Steve didn’t sound enthusiastic at the prospect “at least there’ll be no audience because Cuddles is a wild animal” He grimaced.

Beta Bucky made a rude noise “She’s been warned about jewellery?”

“Yup and all things shiny” Alpha Steve confirmed.

“I don’t like it” Beta Bucky grumbled.

“Neither do I but we’ve got to play the game for now” Alpha Steve’s tone was put upon.

Cuddles squawked as the carrier was lifted up “This way gentleman” Cuddles didn’t recognise the voice and his ears pricked up “Sally is waiting for you both in the studio, I can’t tell you how much we are all looking forward to meeting Cuddles.”

“He’s a popular guy” Alpha Steve commented dryly.

“He is, he is” the stranger’s voice was cheerful.

Minutes later Cuddles felt the carrier being put down on something and through the grid he could see alpha Steve’s face “Safe and sound Cuddles, time to make nice” the grid swung away and the Alpha reached in and touched the thing around his neck and there was a small click.

Cuddles swiftly climbed up Alpha Steve’s arm and came to rest around his shoulders. He looked around the small room, the stranger grinned at him but he ignored the man. Only making a noise of happiness when he saw Beta Bucky and shiny shiny arm.

“Shall we get this over with” Alpha Steve was addressing the stranger and Cuddles returned his attention to the small man who was still grinning.

“If you’ll follow me” and they trooped after him.

The next room was large, lights were everywhere and lots of large dull metal things. In the middle of it was a chair, sofa and table, also a woman who when she saw them smiled and approached them at a fast speed.

“Steve, Bucky and Cuddles this is Sally Maddison” the strange man with the permanent grin said.

Sally stuck her hand out and Alpha Steve shook it and so did Beta Bucky both smiled at her but Cuddles couldn’t sense happiness from either of them.

She led them over to the sofa “I’ll try to make this as painless as possible” Sally’s smile was glossy and red “is there anything we can get you?”

“We’re fine thanks” Alpha Steve sat down and reached up to stroke Cuddles neck.

Cuddles wasn’t paying attention to his pack mates or the woman who smelt nothing like Queen Jane. So he didn’t realize that as he climbed down his Alphas chest all talking had stopped. He was far more interested in the items on the table, he snuffled at the glass object that had green stalks like things in it, each one had a different coloured head. The yellow one caught his attention and he snapped it straight off its stem and bit down.

The taste was awful worse than rotten meat, Cuddles spat it out shaking his head as pedals went everywhere “Cuddles” Alpha Steve admonished.

Still shaking his head the dragon leapt from his lap and landed on Beta Bucky’s shiny shiny arm hiding his face in the man’s neck.

Sally giggled “How cute” she gushed.

Steve’s own smile was strained and he handed Cuddles leash over to Bucky and the interview went on. Though Bucky happily concentrated on Cuddles instead of speaking leaving the bulk of it to him.

Ten minutes went by and there was a soft snore, all eyes went to Cuddles who with total unconcern was fast asleep still clinging to Bucky’s arm.

“He’s such a sweetie” Sally enthused “you’re so lucky to have him.”

“We think so” Steve smiled then told her the story about their missing Dog Tags.

The interview finally over Steve listened as Sally made small talk, smiling and nodding at the right moments. Cuddles was still snoring and Bucky was firmly refusing to place him back in the carrier. The health and safety officer backed away when he clearly told him to go fuck himself.

“Ready to go Buck?” Steve jumped in trying to head off a confrontation.

“I must insist” the healthy at that moment though not very safe officer protested.

“It would be a pity to wake him” Steve offered his hand which the man automatically shook “after all we’re being picked up right outside the building,”

His other hand was gripping Bucky’s elbow perhaps a little harder than necessary. They made their goodbyes and left the studio floor. Neither said a word until they were safely in the car Stark had sent for them.

“What the hell was that about” Steve then demanded.

“The little fucker was a jobsworth” Bucky growled back.

“Jesus Buck and you say I fly off the handle” he ran a hand over his face “I know you find these things stressful.”

Bucky snorted “Stark picked an airhead.”

“She was young that’s all and her show is light entertainment not” he waved a hand “a serious political programme.”

“She asked you if you preferred the women of today to those of the forties and followed that up with a hair style question” Bucky replied dryly.

“Would you have preferred she asked if we were fucking?” Steve asked.

“At least that would have been an honest question” Bucky fired backed “and you’re an honest man.”

“I used to be and I still try” Steve looked tired.

“I over reacted” Bucky admitted.

“Yup” Steve agreed.

“Think Jane will spank me?” Bucky asked.

“You could always ask” Steve smirked back at him.


	33. It’s Not Even Xmas

“I’ve got something I’d like you to wear for me” Jane told Bucky.

“I’m capable of choosing my own clothes” Bucky replied blandly.

“Nothing so boring” Jane chastised.

“A collar” there was interest in his eyes.

“I’ll think about it but no” Jane took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

On the bedside table was a folded white cloth on it lay a stainless steel, well it looked like a sound with smooth metal rings attached to it.

“Jewellery?” Bucky asked.

“And a statement” Jane asked “will you wear it for me?”

Bucky bit his lip “Will it hurt?”

“It might be uncomfortable until you get used to it” she wouldn’t lie to him.

“Put it on me?” He asked. 

Jane put one hand on his chest and with the other unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Then went over and picked up the lube and returned. Quickly and thoroughly she applied it to the tip of his cock and its hole. It twitched in reaction to her touch.

“No” she ordered sharply and slapped his cock.

“Jesus okay” Bucky bit his lip again.

Jane picked up the cock plug and lubed it with practised fingers, she then returned and knelt before him “Remember you can say no” she smiled up at Bucky.

Jane pulled his foreskin back firmly and edged the tip of the plug in slow and gently “So good Bucky you’re doing so well, your beautiful cock is going to look so pretty Steve is going to love it.”

Bucky groaned as he felt the cool metal slide into him, sending a shiver straight through his whole body. He shivered again as Jane fitted the rings over the head and flared glans of his cock.

“There” Jane affectionately kissed his cock.

She stood up “How does that feel?”

“Strange, full” Bucky grinned “good.”

“You look stunning” she trailed fingers along his length and gently tucked him back into his jeans and pulled the zip up.

Bucky groaned with feeling, the pressure of the fabric against his sensitive cock sending waves of pleasure through him.

Jane kissed him briefly “Its hollow you can cum and piss while still wearing it “she whispered to him “leave it in as long as you can but don’t cause yourself pain with it. Tomorrow put it in again and try to wear it a little longer, build up the time until you find your limit” she kissed him again “don’t sleep in it and keep it clean, I’m trusting you to take care of yourself.”

“Are you busy?” Jane was standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Steve looked up from the report he was reading “Can it wait?” He asked.

“Certainly” Jane turned and went into the bedroom without saying another word.

Steve went back to his report as guilt and curiosity spread through his body “Fuck it” he dropped the papers on a nearby table and followed her into the bedroom.

Jane was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair “You’re sure I’m not disturbing you?” She looked at his reflection in the mirror.

A shameful blush stained Steve’s cheeks and he looked down at his feet “Sorry” he muttered.

Jane put the brush down and approached him “There’s my good boy” she purred “I’ve got a gift for you, something for you to wear.”

Steve’s eyes brightened “A collar?”

This stopped Jane in her tracks Bucky had thought the same thing “You want a collar?”

Steve was looking at his feet again but briefly nodded his head “Have you spoken to Bucky about this?” She got another nod from him.

“I will think about it and maybe if you’re both very good” she tipped his head up and looked into his eyes “well you never know dreams do come true sometimes.”

Her fingers left his face “Back to your gift” she reached under their bed and pulled out a brightly wrapped parcel and handed it to Steve “go on open it” she smiled “it won’t bite.”

Steve carefully peeled the paper back and two six packs of what looked like ladies panties were revealed to him. He opened one of the clear plastic boxes and pulled a pink pair out. 

The silky material almost slipped through his fingers “For me?” He asked looking hopeful.

“All yours Steve” Jane promised “to wear every day even under your uniform imagine Captain America in pink panties.”

“Can I?” Jane nodded her agreement to his request. 

Steve kicked off his jeans and underwear stepped into pink panties and pulled them slowly up his legs and over his ass. A groan escaped his mouth as he arranged himself against the silky cloth.

“Are they comfortable?” Jane asked looking her fill of Steve’s cock being held by such a delicate fabric that left nothing to the imagination.

“Yes you’re so good to me Jane” he cupped himself and moaned “and so very generous with your gifts.”


	34. Collars And Cuffs

A subtle scent of roses was in the warm air, Jane knelt by the large ornate bath cloth in hand as she washed Steve’s chest. Bucky was at the other end of the bath his eyes half closed and totally relaxed. 

“So I‘ve been thinking” Jane gently passed the cloth over one of Steve’s hard nipples.

“You’ve both brought up the idea of collars” her eyes didn’t meet there’s, instead she dipped the cloth in the water.

“Are you uncomfortable with the thought of it” Steve asked.

“No, but you have to understand how serious this step would be” Jane looked at him “what I would expect, what you’d be willing to give.”

“We’re soldiers we know how to obey” Bucky said.

Jane allowed that “Both of you are leaders with a lot of autonomy in your actions.”

“Soldiers who need something different in their personal lives” Steve told her “we need an anchor someone who cares enough to take our control and make us want to obey and be good.”

“I want to be that person for you both but you don’t have to wear a collar for that” Jane replied.

“We want to be looked after, we’re yours” Bucky met her eyes “hell you’ve already told us that” he moved his shoulders getting more comfortable “to wear your collar is to love and be loved.”

Jane didn’t comment on his use of the word love “I will expect you both to obey me unless there is life threatening danger involved and I will do my best never to embarrass you in public.”

“We trust you Jane” Steve told her “we can still say yes, no and stop.”

“No gags” Bucky added “or blindfolds either.”

“Agreed no gags or blindfolds” Jane’s attention was full on Bucky “but if asked you’ll close your eyes or not to speak.”

“Agreed” Bucky smiled.

“So you have no objections to being tied up and you don’t seem to dislike being punished” she returned his smile.

“We’re yours to do with as you please” Steve confirmed.

“There’s a wide scope you’ve given me” Jane continued “things I’m sure will come up in the future that we’ll have to talk about.”

She went back to washing Steve and it was quiet for a moment and then Bucky spoke up “Would you wear something for us” seeing the look in Jane’s eyes he added quickly “not a collar” she relaxed.

“What do you have in mind?” She asked.

“How about a cuff it’s easy to wear and something we can see” Steve suggested.

“Something to remind you to behave” Jane pondered “a reassurance for you both.”

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and then said “Yes present me with a cuff and I will wear it for you.”

“Thank you” Steve said.

“Be quiet” Jane told him and turned to look at Bucky who mimed zipping his lips shut.

“This evening Bucky I want you naked, all I want to see you wearing is your cock plug. The same goes for you Steve except I want you in your peach panties” Jane dropped the cloth and stood up “finish washing I’ll be waiting in the living room” she paused “you may also wear your dog tags.”

Jane didn’t have to wait for long, both her lovers entered the room and walked towards her stopping in front of where she sat. Jane spread her legs and gestured to Bucky “Kneel” she ordered.

Bucky placed himself between her thighs and knelt willingly “Good boy” she looked over to Steve “Kneel” he to obeyed without question and waited.

“I like your hair long it means I can pull and tug on it” her actions followed her words as she yanked Bucky’s head back by it.

“So fucking pretty” she ran a finger down his cheek “I imagine that Steve couldn’t keep his hands off you at any age, used you to express both his love and frustrations and you took it, took him so well so willingly.”

“Did you imagine yourself as a girl back then do you still imagine yourself a woman now when he takes your boy cunt. Did you want to be his wife obligated to let him fuck you whenever he wanted as was a husband’s right back then?”

Neither of them realized at first that while she was speaking one hand had taken hold of Bucky’s dog tags, tightening the chain around his throat as she spoke. It wasn’t so tight as to stop him breathing but enough to dig in and for him to swallow against.

Jane looked over to Steve who hadn’t moved but looked visibly tense and whose eyes showed concern. She let go of the chain brushing fingers over the marks it left and said while still looking at Steve “Good boy” he relaxed.

“Do you have something to say Steve?” He shook his head at her question.

Jane eyed him before returning her attention to Bucky “You did well” he shivered “crawl to our bedroom and go to my dressing table second draw down you’ll find an object bring it to me.”

While Bucky carried out her order Jane got up from her chair and approached Steve “Are you sure that you’ve nothing to tell me?” she asked again and again he shook his head.

Jane sighed “I don’t like it when you’re not truthful with me Steve, how can I take care of you if I don’t know what you need?”

“Lies of omission are still lies and I can’t allow you to hurt or stress yourself it’s not healthy for you or Bucky” as she spoke the man himself appeared still crawling and clenched between his teeth was a slim elegant black leather crop. It was twenty inches long with a flexible supple tip. 

Bucky knelt at her feet and Jane took the crop from him and ran a hand through his hair “He’s fine Steve look at him” Steve obeyed. 

“Do you have something to tell me?” She asked a third time, Steve looked away from them and remained silent.

“On your hands and knees Steve” she watched him obey “I am seriously displeased with you, wilful boys are punished and you have been obstinate and are harming yourself” Jane walked around Steve “Bucky pay attention hands behind your back, head up, you will watch.”

Standing behind Steve she reached forward and pulled his panties down the elastic cut into his thighs “I don’t want a word out of you unless you’re ready to answer my question” she told him and stepped back.

Jane tested the crop swishing it through the air and rolled her shoulders. She glanced at Bucky to make sure he was watching and was pleased to see he was obeying her. She drew back her hand holding the crop then brought it back down quickly. The loud slap of the leather against skin made Steve flinch. Jane struck him three more times in quick succession, the last driving a grunt out of him.

She ran a gentle soothing hand over his burning red ass “You’re in control here Steve all you have to do is talk and let me listen” Steve didn’t say a word and Jane stepped back again.

Her next blow was more calculating, it crossed over the original four and Steve yelped. A sixth did the same, the welts stood out in a raised crisscross pattern, a seventh landed and Steve began to whimper. The eighth strike and tears were running down his face unchecked.

“Talk to me Steve I know you want to be a good boy” Jane told him bringing down the crop with a stinging force. 

The tenth blow made Steve scream hoarsely and words tumbled from his mouth “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“That’s not what I want to hear Steve” Jane dropped the crop and grabbed his hips “talk to me” she demanded.

“I was afraid Bucky might have a flashback and hurt you or himself” Steve’s eyes closed and he went very still “I should have trusted you.”

“Yes and what’s more you should have trusted Bucky to know his own limits” she ran a soothing hand down his back “you both have the power to stop me with a single word, the ultimate control still rests in your hands. Whatever you give me is a gift which I treasure.”

Jane was now standing in front of him, she pushed on his shoulders until he sat back on his heels, Steve winced but looked her in the eye “You’re my good boy Steve and you’ve done very well” he wrapped his arms around her and took comfort from her praise.

After a few moments she looked at Bucky who placidly gazed back “Have you anything to say?” 

When he remained silent she added “You can speak.”

“No, I understand” he replied.

“What do you understand?” She asked inquiringly.

“That Steve is too stubborn for his own good and will not bend without help” he told her.

Jane smiled “Up on your feet Buck, return the crop to its draw and be quick about.”

She helped Steve to his feet “How do you feel?” She asked.

“Purified and alive” Steve replied “you?”

“Satisfied, you mark up so beautifully” Jane rested a hand over his heart “tomorrow every mark will be gone and you will be my magnificent canvas once again.”

On his return Bucky kissed Jane on the cheek then asked “Is there anything left for me?”

“Always” she promised “Steve go over to the wall place both hands against it legs spread and lean.”

Jane turned to Bucky and cradled his flesh hand in both of hers “I refuse to add to your physical scars” Bucky flinched at her words “all that I offer you are marks that will fade and pain that will warm you.”

“Agreed” Bucky looked down at his hand caressed by hers.

Jane let go of him “Hands and knees” she ordered walking away.

She grabbed her purse removed two items from it tossing one onto the couch “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I give you permission” Jane looked towards Steve “keep your eyes on the wall and listen.”

Her lips near to Bucky’s ear she said “Give yourself up to sensation if you want to express yourself do so I want to hear you.”

She walked behind Bucky examining the metal bristled hairbrush in her hand, it was brand new and had never been used. With careful precision she drew it steadily down his back and over his ass with a firm relentless pressure. Bucky made a noise of surprise and didn’t object. 

Jane worked his flesh over with the brush increasing the pressure, his back and ass flushing a bright red and burning like a forest fire. Bucky moaned between gasping for air his cock hard and dripping with pre cum.

Jane rescued the second item from the couch and removed its lid. She sprayed the scent above and over Bucky’s sensitive flesh. He screamed fingers clawing into the carpet and back arching but he didn’t say no, he didn’t say stop. 

“Good boy” she told him while looking to see how Steve was coping “just a little longer and you can rest.”

Steve hadn’t moved and seemed to have taken his earlier lesson to heart, which Jane was pleased to see. She returned her attention to Bucky throwing the scent bottle back onto the couch. She turned the brush over and slapped his rosy red ass with it he groaned loudly another slap made him whimper.

“Cum for me Buck” another hard slap “a good boy like you can easily cum untouched.”

The following hard slap of the brush forced a scream from his raw throat and his whole body jerked as he came for her pleasure.

Bucky collapsed onto the carpet panting “So pretty, so good, so mine” Jane looked at him and his open vulnerability “isn’t he Steve?”

“Yes” Steve replied desperation coloured his voice.

“Do you deserve my generosity?” Jane’s gaze landed on Steve’s bare back.

“No” he took a deep breath “I have disappointed you.”

Jane sighed and walked over to him “You are human Steve and you tend to forget that little fact.”

She laid a hand on the back of his neck and squeezed gently “When you stumble I will be there to help you to your feet, you deserve my best and you will receive it.”

“Turn around” Steve faced her, his eyes down cast.

Jane reached out and took his erection in her hand, she pinched the tip firmly and he gasped out and looked up “Go over to Bucky and kneel.”

Bucky had managed to get himself onto his side resting his weight on a supporting arm. He said nothing when Steve knelt before him, he only waited.

“Bring yourself off for his pleasure” Jane ordered Steve.

Jane poured herself a drink enjoying the burn of the alcohol while she watched. Steve gave Bucky a show taking it slow until he couldn’t stop from reaching his peak, without control and as an offering.

“Good” she walked over to them “isn’t he Buck?”

“Yes” the other man agreed flashing a grin.

She leant down and carefully removed Bucky’s cock plug then said to Steve “Help Bucky into the bedroom and make him comfortable” she smiled when he obeyed her without question.

The sight that met Jane’s eyes when she entered the bedroom was a beautiful one. Bucky lay face down on the bed, legs apart and his back in full view. His head was resting on his arms, he looked relaxed and content. Steve was standing by the bed as if on guard, though he moved quickly when he saw Jane was carrying a bowl of warm water.

He removed it from her hands and carried it over to the bed, Jane followed him “Are you comfortable?” Her words were aimed at Bucky who nodded his reply.

In silence Jane washed him from the back of his neck to mid-thigh “Get rid of that” she dropped the cloth into the bowl “and get me a clean towel” she ordered Steve and he left the room.

Jane went into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of Aloe Vera, moments later Steve was back, Jane handed him the bottle and took the towel from him. Gently she patted Bucky dry careful not to irritate his flesh further “Nearly done” she promised him and gave Steve the towel back.

Bucky hissed as the cold gel was applied to his tender back only to sigh as it cooled and soothed his hot flesh. Soon he was making sounds of pleasure and contentment.

“I haven’t forgotten you Steve” Jane looked at him and smiled “go face the wall and lean on your hands.”

Jane took her time to make sure all of Bucky’s hurts were attended to before approaching Steve “I’m proud of you Steve Rogers” she told him laying a hand on his shoulder “my brave good boy” she smoothed the gel onto him and he purred relaxing into her touch.

It seemed an age later with both Steve and Bucky comfortable on the bed that Jane got to shower and freshen up. They were still awake when she re-entered the bedroom wearing one of Steve’s shirts it was far too big for her but comfortable.

“You should both be asleep” she gently scolded.

“We wanted to wait for you” Steve replied.

“Go to sleep I’m here to watch over you” she kissed Steve briefly on the lips “you to Buck” she leaned over and kissed him as well.

Jane then settled herself on the end of the bed and watched as they did just that.


	35. Communication And Commitment

Completely naked they knelt in the living room waiting patiently for Jane’s arrival. Their eyes down cast and there breathing steady, the room was silent yet calm.

As it turned out they didn’t have that long to wait and when she got home. Jane was carrying a box which she put on the living room table before turning her full attention to them.

“Eyes up” were the first words she spoke to them “so I have something for the both of you” she tapped on the box “which I’m sure will be full of meaning for you both.”

Jane smiled and lifted the lid from the box reached in and removed two collars of dark brown leather she placed them on the table.

Steve gasped though Bucky made no visible reaction. Jane studied them both carefully, her beautiful lovers looked expectantly back at her. She walked around the table and stood in front of them.

Needing to be sure she asked “Is this something you still want?”

“You’ll never know how much I want this” Steve’s eyes were shining “yes.”

“There’s no need to ask sweetheart the answer will always be yes” Bucky also confirmed.

Jane picked up one of the collars “Pleasing to both the eyes and ears my good boys, my own, just mine.”

She buckled the collar around Steve’s neck letting her fingers linger for a moment “A work of art made flesh.”

Picking up the second collar she moved onto Bucky “My strong brave angel, I’ll never clip your wings.”

There was a short silence before Steve quietly asked “May I?” He was looking towards the bedroom door.

“You may” Jane replied still concentrating on Bucky who had closed his eyes the moment the collar was fastened around his neck.

“Do you like how it feels Buck or does it burn?” She asked.

Bucky blinked his eyes open “It burns in all the right ways” he replied “I love it.”

Steve returned and knelt beside Bucky again in his hand he held a brightly coloured paper bag “Jane you don’t have to but please.”

He offered her the bag and she took it from him opening it. Three soft black leather cuffs of various widths were revealed to her. Jane plucked the medium width one out of the bag and examined it.

“Black goes with everything right” Steve nervously said “we can exchange them for another colour if you want.”

Jane smiled “There perfect Steve.”

Steve relaxed as she placed the bag on the table “Bucky?” She put the cuff into his hand and he involuntarily clutched it.

Jane held out her wrist to him “Put it on me” she ordered in a gentle tone.

Awkwardly but willingly he obeyed and dropped a kiss on the cuff before sitting back on his heels. Jane shivered and held out the cuffed wrist for Steve to also kiss.

“Collars and cuff, my clever good boys” Jane praised “my treasure my loves.”

A pleasurable shock washed over Steve and Bucky then both grinned in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor does not exist in this story and Darcy will only be occasionally mentioned but never seen. The story itself has a slow start but it does get into its stride as the trio learn what they need from each other. Further tags will be added as needed.


End file.
